L'Ange Noir
by Cellenia2
Summary: Ali Nadege est une jeune femme hélas victime d'harcèlement moral. Le jour où elle est presque prête à en finir avec sa malheureuse vie, elle ne s'attend pas à devenir la prisonnière des fameux Méchants Disney. Que désirent-t-ils d'elle ? Faire revenir à la vie le Mal Absolue nichée au fin fond de son âme : l'Archange Déchue Lucifer, alias l'Ange Noir...
1. Prologue

_ Il faisait noir... Froid... Ali se sentait mal à l'aise... Il semblait qu'elle était dans une sorte de grotte... Malgré qu'elle ne pouvait les voir, elle sentait de nombreux regards posés sur elle... Des regards lourds et mauvais... Elle entendait également des voix, mais ne parvenait pas à les comprendre.._

« Viens à nous... Ange Noir... »

C'était tout ce qu'elle arrivait à distinguer... Elle voulait hurler, savoir à qui elle avait affaire, ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche... Les voix s'éloignaient, elle souhaitait courir les rejoindre, mais rien à faire... Elle était seule dans cet univers pesant... Ou presque...

Une main ferme, sortie de nulle part, se posait sur son épaule... Ali, effrayée, tournait son visage vers l'individu... Mis à part deux yeux jaunes perçants, elle ne le voyait pas...

« Patience, Ange Noir... Bientôt... Très bientôt... »

_Elle désirait lui en demander plus, mais il posait un doigt sur ses lèvres... Se sentant rougir et incapable de réagir, elle se laissait faire quand il l'accolait à lui... Son corps était puissamment bâti et grand, et dégageait une chaleur très agréable... Elle souhaitait réagir, mais n'en avait pas la force... Ni même le désir... Son souffle chaud se rapprochait de plus en plus de ses lèvres... Il allait..._

« Mademoiselle Nadege ! Réveillez-vous ! »

_En un instant, la jeune femme se retrouva comme aspirée en arrière. Elle voulut tendre les bras vers cet étranger, mais elle ne put l'atteindre, et disparut dans les ténèbres..._

« REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! hurla la voix extérieure. »

_A moitié en sueur, Ali se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Penchée au-dessus de son lit, Mme Harpie (Dont le nom était approprié à cette vieille aux cheveux blancs attachés en chignon serré, et habillée comme dans les années 40), la surveillante principale, la secouait brutalement, criant :_

« Enfin ! Cela fait une heure que vous devriez être réveillée ! Petite mal-élevée ! Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour vous changer ! »

_Puis elle sortit de la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Soupirant tristement, Ali s'assit sur son lit, passant une main sur son visage ; elle devina ce qui s'était passé : les pestes avec qui elle partageait sa chambre avaient bien fait exprès de ne pas la réveiller, afin qu'elle se fasse bien engueuler... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ses parents l'envoient dans cette colonie de vacance...? _

_ Elle finit par se lever, alla se faire un rapide brin de toilette, enfila un T-Shirt rouge, un jean et des baskets, et se coiffa. Quand elle eût fini, elle se contempla dans la glace de l'armoire commune ; elle se trouvait si... laide... Des cheveux auburn mi-longs, des yeux marrons en amande, d'épais sourcils, un visage long, des lèvres rosées et fines et des lunettes cuivrées ; le haut de son corps était assez bien construit (Une poitrine généreuse et une taille fine), mais était gâché par de grosses fesses et jambes... Son entourage lui disait qu'elle avait un air à la Jennifer Lopez... Que nenni... Le reste des personnes l'appelait « LA mocheté » …_

_ En plus d'un physique désavantageux, son caractère l'avait toujours rendu impopulaire : des goûts particuliers, une voix de crécelle, une certaine stupidité... A cause de cela, elle était « L'alien » , « La schizo » … Depuis peu, elle n'avait plus de réels amis... Du moins matériels... Si elle tentait une approche, on la jetait... Cet écart l'avait rendu solitaire... Presque parano... Elle souffrait d'être seule, mais ne voulait déranger personne... Après tout, qui voudrait devenir ami avec un monstre...? Qui pourrait jamais aimer un monstre...? Cette colonie de vacances n'était pas différente : après une petite bourde de sa part, des poufs s'étaient empressées de l'humilier, de mettre sur son dos une sale réputation... Ce qui devait être le rêve auvergnate s'était transformé en cauchemar..._

_ En parlant de rêve... Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, elle faisait ce même songe, qui paraissait si réel... Y avait-il un sens caché...? N'était-ce qu'une coïncidence...? Et cet homme qui voulait la... Bref... Qui était-il...? Ces yeux jaunes... Bizarrement, cela lui paraissait... familier... Et... Qui était l'Ange Noir...? Mais elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard : si elle était en retard, Mme Harpie le lui ferait amèrement regretter !_

_ Elle courut sans perdre une minute dans les couloirs du château style Renaissance qui abritait la colonie. Pas le temps de manger, ses camarades devaient déjà être dehors ! Rejoignant la cour, elle y retrouva l'ensemble du groupe, et se faufila discrètement à l'intérieur. Mais plusieurs personnes s'en rendirent compte et se moquèrent d'elle... Ali détourna le regard, préférant laisser passer..._

_ La matinée équitation se passa à peu près bien, malgré les moqueries de certains de ses camarades quand elle trottait. Rien ne valait l'air auvergnate pour se changer les idées ! Mais, bizarrement, quand le repas arriva, elle eût comme un pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait arriver... Était-ce encore un excès de paranoïa...? Elle préféra se reconcentrer sur ses frites : mieux valait ne pas gâcher ce début de journée avec ses idées noires..._

_ Arriva alors l'heure de repos. Plutôt joyeuse, elle se redirigea vers sa chambre commune ; quand elle ouvrit la porte... le cauchemar reprit... En effet, ses quatre camarades de chambre, quatre blondes se nommant Veronique, Julie, Stacie et Katie, toutes riant méchamment, s'amusaient à étaler par terre ses affaires, ses draps, etc... Tout cela, à nouveau, par pure méchanceté..._

« Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Cria Ali, pâle.

- Tiens, voilà la schizo ! Rit Stacie .

- En plus d'être une alien, elle est conne et bigle ! Ajouta avec sarcasme Veronique. »

_La jeune femme voulut les empêcher de continuer, mais Katie l'attrapa par les épaules, l'immobilisant en lui faisant en même temps mal._

« Bouge pas la morue, on a pas fini !

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ! Sanglota-t-elle. Qu'ai-je fait !

- T'es bizarre, voilà pourquoi... répondit froidement Julie. »

_ Écarquillant les yeux, elle ne put rien ajouter, trop choquée. Voilà ce qui arrivait à ceux qui étaient différents... Valait-il mieux abandonner sa personnalité pour être acceptée...? Le visage baissé, Ali ne put qu'assister à cette horreur... ne sachant pas que le pire restait à venir..._

« Oh la vache ! Les filles, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! S'écria Stacie. »

_En constatant sa découverte, la jeune femme devint encore plus pâle ; en renversant son lit, les filles avaient découvert ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux : des dessins représentant ses personnages favoris, à savoir les méchants de Disney. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait été bercé par ces histoires merveilleuses, les connaissait toutes, et à continuait à les regarder avec grand plaisir, malgré qu'elle avait 18 ans ; et plus elle grandissait, plus elle se sentait proche de ces êtres... Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas, comme elle, incompris, rejetés...? Les dessiner l'avait toujours apaisé et rendu heureuse... Découvrir ce secret revenait, pour elle, à un sacrilège..._

_ D'une voix désespérée, Ali s'exclama :_

« Non ! N'y touchez pas !

- Hahahahaha ! se moqua fortement Katie. A ton âge, regarder encore Kristey !

- C'est DISNEY ! rétorqua rageusement la jeune femme. »

_Ses camarades la fixèrent avec des sourcils haussés, avant de reprendre de plus belle leurs fous rires. Des larmes de haine et de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues ; elles n'avaient pas le droit de se moquer de ce qu'elle aimait... C'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle... C'était comme briser ses rêves... Ce qui la maintenait encore heureuse..._

_ Souhaitant l'achever, Veronique ajouta :_

« En plus, c'est super moche ! T'as aucun talent !

- De telles horreurs ne devraient même pas exister ! Acquiesça Julie. Les filles, j'ai une idée : débarrassons-nous en ! »

_ Le souffle coupé, Ali hoqueta. Se débarrasser de son travail...? De sa passion...? Jamais, plutôt mourir ! S'agenouillant devant elles, elle hurla de peur :_

« Non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez ! Ne faites pas ça !

- Mais elle est vraiment pathétique ! S'indigna Stacy. A croire qu'elle est amoureuse de ces gus ! Déchirons-les ! »

_Le cri d'horreur que poussa Ali lorsqu'elles détruisirent les précieux papiers se répercuta dans tout le château. Tout ce qu'elle aimait... devint miettes... Pour lui briser encore plus le cœur, les 4 pestes jetèrent les morceaux par la fenêtre, les faisant s'éparpiller aux 4 vents. Elles continuèrent leurs rires sarcastiques, tandis qu'Ali tenait son visage entre ses mains, pleurant silencieusement. C'étaient... des monstres... Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça...? Elles étaient... ignobles..._

_ Lentement, elle se releva, et un regard noir, rempli de rage pure, se posa sur elles. Réellement surprises, elles se stoppèrent net... et n'eurent pas le temps de voir un violent coup de poing se fracasser sur le nez de Katie, qui se brisa net en deux et pissa le sang. Horrifiées par cette soif de vengeance, elles hurlèrent de terreur, reculant ; Ali voulut s'occuper d'elles... mais une voix la stoppa..._

« Est-ce vous qui faites tout ce boucan, jeunes fi... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE TOUT CE BAZAR ? »

_ Écarquillant les yeux, elle se retourna, contemplant une Mme Harpie plus qu'horripilée par le spectacle devant elle. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'eût pas le temps de s'expliquer..._

« C'est Ali, Mme Harpie ! commença Veronique.

- Quand on est arrivée dans notre chambre, elle était en train de tout saccager ! Continua Stacy. On a essayé de la raisonner, mais elle a commencé à nous insulter !

- Regardez ce qu'elle a même fait à Katie ! Acheva la dernière. »

_La concernée, faisant semblant de pleurer, affichait un air de martyr ; Ali avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer : elles faisaient tout pour lui attirer des ennuis !_

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! tenta-t-elle de se justifier. Madame, vous devez me croire, ce sont elles qui essayent de me faire porter le chapeau ! Elles... »

_ La gifle qu'elle reçut fut phénoménale, et très douloureuse. Il lui resta même une trace de griffures ; bouche bée, elle fixa une surveillante au regard méprisant, qui siffla :_

« Taisez-vous, petite garce. Je viens d'avoir la preuve que vous n'êtes qu'une sale petite schizophrène... Croyez-moi, je ferai en sorte que vos parents vous envoient là où est votre place : dans un asile ! »

_ Son coeur faillit bien s'arrêter. Un... asile...? Pour un événement dont elle était la victime...? C'était injuste... Ses yeux remplis de larmes lui permettaient de voir les 4 pestes sourire avec méchanceté. Elles seules méritaient d'être jugées... Serrant les poings et tremblant, Ali serra les dents et, retrouvant son regard flamboyant, siffla d'une voix sombre :_

« Je vous... déteste... Vous êtes des monstres... Vous seules méritez l'asile... Tout ça par pure méchanceté... Vous ignorez... ce que je... ressens... Je vous hais... JE VOUS HAIS ! »

_Et ne se préoccupant pas des hurlements de protestation de la vieille, elle s'enfuit de la chambre en courant, ne cessant jamais de pleurer. Elle ne le sut que beaucoup plus tard, mais au moment où elle quitta la pièce avec rage, les cinq furent victimes d'un violent saignement de nez..._

_ Mais Ali courait, s'enfuyait le plus loin possible de ce lieu infâme. Elle courut longtemps, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle... S'écroulant au sol, elle laissa libre cours à sa tristesse, pleurant pendant de longues minutes. Elle se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres du château, au centre d'une prairie verdoyante, mais qu'importe... Au moins, ici, elle était seule... Loin de tout ça..._

« Je... Je n'en peux plus... finit-elle par murmurer. »

_Toute sa vie n'était tournée qu'autour du chagrin... Elle n'avait pas d'amis, et sa famille devait en avoir assez d'elle... Elle dérangeait... Elle n'était qu'une nuisance pour tous... Elle ne méritait même pas de vivre..._

_ D'une voix brisée, Ali s'époumona :_

« J'en ai assez de cette vie ! FAITES QUE TOUT S'ARRETE ! »

_Ses poings se fracassèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'elle finit dans un murmure, tremblant :_

« Laissez-moi mourir... »

_Tout plutôt que continuer ça... Fermant les yeux, elle se mit en position fœtus et, épuisée, finit par s'endormir... Un sommeil sans songes la gagna... ce qui l'empêcha d'assister à une suite... irréel..._

_ Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruissement de l'herbe se fit plus important, et les pierres volcaniques paraissaient... trembler... Un peu plus loin du corps endormi, la terre semblait plus troublée... et s'ouvrir ! Oui, le sol s'ouvraient légèrement en deux, sur un escalier sale et lugubre plongeant dans les bas-fonds ! De là, deux petits êtres en sortirent discrètement, sautillant jusqu'à Ali : l'un était vert gris et très fin, l'autre était violacé et assez gros. Leurs cornes et queues ne faisaient aucun doute : ils s'agissaient de démons !_

_ Le gringalet, plus tendu, demanda d'une petite voix :_

« C'est elle ?

- Évidemment ! Répondit le gros. Tu vous d'autres mortelles avec une telle aura noire, toi !

- C'est que... Depuis le temps qu'on cherche l'Ange Noir, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on l'ait enfin trouvé...

- Tu m'étonnes ! C'est le patron qui va être content !

- Ainsi que tous ses copains lugubres ! Pour une fois qu'on sera pas atomisé ! »

_Riant, le vert se métamorphosa en un puissant jaguar et, aidé de son camarade, porta Ali sur son dos, toujours endormie._

« Amène-toi Panique, ils nous attendent ! Lança le violet en volant vers les escaliers.

- Je te suis Peine ! Acquiesça le jaguar. »

_ Et Ali ne se doutait de rien... Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, les deux démons et elle disparurent dans les escaliers sombres. Comme si de rien ne s'était passé, la terre se referma sans bruit derrière eux. Si quelqu'un la recherchait, personne ne se douterait de l'endroit où elle se trouvait... Et quel endroit... _


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Je rêvais d'un autre monde**

_Ce fut son lit bien douillet qui vint accueillir Ali à la sortie de son sommeil. Elle ne fut pas mécontente de se réveiller : quel horrible cauchemar venait-elle de faire... Tout cela lui rappelait trop sa vie... Elle qui souhaitait s'en échapper grâce à ses rêves... Mais, bizarrement, son songe lui avait paru très réel. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle avait rêvé de Peine et Panique, de « Hercules » ! Tout ceci ne pouvait être..._

_ Un détail, cependant, l'étonna : elle ne se souvenait pas que sa chambre était aussi glaciale... Ayant, d'un coup, un très mauvais pressentiment, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, laissant ses doutes se confirmer... En s'asseyant et en regardant avec angoisse les alentours, elle vit que cette chambre n'avait aucune ressemblance, de près ou de loin, avec une pièce du château. Au contraire, elle semblait tirée d'un film d'horreur : un lit aux draps usés et sales, un sol poussiéreux, un petit miroir en forme de démon cassé, un lustre en pierre volcanique... Tout pour lui donner des cauchemars ! Mais quel était cet endroit ! On l'avait... enlevé ! Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ! Dans quel but ! Elle n'était pas le prix de beauté, quel était l'intérêt de la kidnapper ! De toute façon, elle n'attendrait pas que quelqu'un la rejoigne pour le découvrir !_

_ Quittant immédiatement ce lit miteux, elle s'empressa de sortir de cette pièce sinistre,, arrivant alors dans un couloir tout aussi sombre. Elle était sous terre, ou quoi !_

« Où ai-je bien pu atterrir...? pensa-t-elle avec angoisse. »

_Gloussant, la jeune femme essaye de trouver un chemin menant à la sortie. Le problème était que tous les couloirs se ressemblaient... Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin... Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'environnement changea d'une manière un peu plus... positive : les couloirs étaient plus propres, plus luxueux, plus décorés (Même si c'était toujours d'une manière sinistre... Exemple ? Des tapisseries représentant des démons...), et même plus lumineux ; elle en conclut qu'elle se trouvait dans une aile habitée : en effet, sur un périmètre assez important, des dizaines et des dizaines de portes (Sûrement des appartements) se suivaient. Elle avait du se réveiller dans une sorte d'établi, transformée, pour l'occasion, en « chambre » ._

« Ils seraient plusieurs à m'avoir enlevé...? se demanda Ali. »

_Cet endroit paraissait immense, et ses habitants devaient être nombreux. Si elle souhaitait s'en sortir, il lui faudrait faire preuve de prudence... Ali monta ensuite un imposant escalier en colimaçon ; plus elle montait, plus nombreuses étaient les torches qui donnaient un peu de lumière à cette ambiance pesante (Mais ces torches dégageaient des flammes... bleues !). Mais cela ne parvenait pas à la rassurer... Une appréhension l'occupait de plus en plus : quelque chose allait se passer, elle le sentait..._

_ Une fois arrivée au sommet, elle parvint à un hall immense, digne de celui d'Harry Potter : ça et là, des fauteuils moelleux bleus nuit, des tables basses en ébène, de hautes étagères en métal sombre (Remplies de livres, de fioles, de... crânes inhumains, etc...) ; sur le plafond était accroché des lustres... en améthyste ! Le reflet des torches donnait une douce et reposante lumière violacée à l'immense pièce. A sa droite, une porte massive en ébène, incrustée de scènes... impossibles à décrire... Devant elle, encore des escaliers. Enfin, à sa gauche... Un miroir... Cette fois-ci, ni brisée, ni laide... Elle avait la forme... d'un globe...? Une lueur fantomatique s'en échappait, et semblait l'inciter à s'en approcher. Comme hypnotisée, Ali marcha dans sa direction, main tendue. Elle se sentait... si bien..._

« Viens à nous... Ange Noir... »

_ Cette voix sortie de nulle part suffit à la réveiller, la faisant sursauter. L'Ange Noir... C'était comme dans son rêve ! C'était impossible ! Comment ses kidnappeurs avaient-ils pu..._

« Viens à nous... »

_ En même temps que se répétait cette voix, la porte démoniaque s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre derrière elle, l'invitant à entrer._

« Viens à nous... »

_Quoi faire ? Courir dans la gueule du loup ? Ali ignorait où elle était, et à qui elle avait affaire... C'était dangereux, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir le choix... Peut-être parviendrait-elle à négocier... S'ils se montraient coopératifs..._

_ Serrant les poings pour se donner du courage, la jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur. La porte massive se referma derrière elle, la plongeant dans le noir le plus total, et la stressant davantage ; pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée stupide...?_

_ Mais ce qu'elle découvrit l'effraya encore plus ; ce qu'elle était en train de vivre... C'était exactement la même scène que son rêve ! Était-ce une blague !Elle n'en avait pourtant jamais parlé ! Comment ses kidnappeurs avaient-ils pu en avoir connaissance ! Tremblant de toute part, elle observa les alentours, à la recherche d'une issue. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici..._

« C'est elle ? L'Ange Noir ?

- Elle n'a pas du tout la tête de l'emploi !

- Elle pourrait vraiment nous aider...? Une fille si fragile ?

- Autant mourir une deuxième fois, n'y comptez pas trop ! »

_ Plus elle entendait ces paroles incompréhensibles, plus la peur la gagnait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier :_

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous l'Ange Noir ! Qui êtes-vous ! Que cherchez-vous !

- Allons mes amis, cessez d'effrayer notre invitée d'honneur... »

_Cette voix très gentleman la fit à nouveau sursauter. Le cœur battant, Ali se retourna... et eût le souffle coupé : c'étaient... les yeux jaunes ! Tout correspondait parfaitement à son rêve ! Le souffle court, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de reculer, murmurant :_

« C'est... impossible... »

_Et si tout correspondait... Alors cette homme allait tenter de... Heureusement que l'obscurité cachait ses joues rouges ! Une voix aussi sifflante que celle d'un serpent s'écria alors :_

« Excellent travail, vous avez réussi à mettre notre invitée mal à l'aise, hehehe...

En seriez-vous jaloux, Jafar...? répondit avec mesquinerie l'individu. »

_ Jafar ? Comme dans « Aladdin » ? Avait-elle affaire à des arabes ? Ricanant avec angoisse, Ali nota :_

« P-Prénom intéressant, v-vous me rappelez un v-vizir dans un dessin a-animé... »

_Sans raison apparente, un fou rire général éclata, qui plongea encore plus notre héroïne dans l'incertitude. D'une voix amusée, son interlocuteur annonça :_

« Et si je vous annonçais qu'il s'agit bien de ce même vizir...? »

_A cette révélation, un grand flot de sentiments explosa en Ali. Elle ignorait quoi rétorquer, mais une chose était certaine : elle trouvait cette plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ! Semblant lire dans ses pensées, l'inconnu eût des yeux pétillants, et s'exclama avec sournoiserie :_

« Mieux vaut le voir pour le croire... Malefique, lumière je vous prie ! »

_La jeune femme n'eût pas le temps de souligner ses paroles qu'une étrange sphère verte, qui devenait de plus en plus grosse, illumina la salle. La même sphère que la sorcière utilisa pour attirer Aurore jusqu'à la quenouille ! Son choc fut encore plus considérable quand la lumière fut. Car, enfin, elle aperçut leurs visages... Du plus vieux au plus jeune... Du plus laid au plus beau... Du plus insignifiant au plus puissant... Tous, sans exception, la fixait avec la plus grande attention depuis l'imposant amphithéâtre en pierre noire : les méchants Disney ! Et celui qui lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure n'était autre que son vilain favori : Hades, le Dieu des Enfers !_

_ Celui-ci, affichant un grand sourire mesquin, exaltait. Depuis le temps qu'ils la recherchaient ! A première vue, elle lui avait paru très faible, et ses espoirs en avaient pris un coup quand Peine et Panique l'amenèrent à lui. Mais avec de l'entraînement, ils feraient d'elle une véritable machine à tuer..._

_ S'approchant d'elle, il porta sa main à ses lèvres, disant sensuellement :_

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de nous présenter, mais laissez-moi être le premier à vous souhaiter la bienvenue aux Enfers, très chère Ange Noir. »

_Aucune réaction... Ni joues rouges, ni bégaiement... Elle semblait ailleurs... Les méchants Disney... En chair et en os... Elle savait que se pincer pour la réveiller était inutile... Tout cela était bien réel... Mais... c'était impossible... Comment avaient-ils..._

_ Le teint pâle et les yeux absents, son regard se porta tout autour d'elle. Personne ne manquait à l'appel : films, séries, dessins animés, etc... Tous les contemplaient avec sournoiserie... Ou méfiance... Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en constatant que des personnages comme Ursula, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Mme Tremaine, etc... la regardaient avec beaucoup de froideur. Ali était dans un sacré pétrin... Elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau..._

_ Un seul d'entre eux semblait plus détendu que les autres, à savoir le Grand Méchant Loup. Il était juste mort de rire devant ce spectacle : s'ils voyaient tous leurs têtes, en particulier la fille ! Ça va, elle était peut-être l'Ange Noir, elle n'en restait pas moins une humaine, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat de côtelettes de porc ! Écroulé, il s'adressa directement au Dieu :_

« Ton invitée n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe ! Faudrait peut-être lui expliquer deux trois trucs, tu crois pas ? »

_Laissant passer cette insupportable familiarité, Hades créa d'un claquement de doigt un fauteuil nuageux, dans lequel Ali s'assit sans demander son reste, muette. Faisant de même pour lui, il la fixa avec intensité, en croisant ses doigts, entamant :_

« Je me doute de votre surprise, ma chère. Dans votre subconscient, nous ne sommes que des personnages imaginaires, venant tous d'un univers appelé... Disney. Mais ce que vous ignorez est que nous existions bien avant la naissance de ce Walt ! Lui et ses descendants n'eurent l'idée de leurs histoires que parce que nous le leur transmettions ! Nous et... nos ennemis...

- Rien que de penser à cette mijaurée d'Alice me donne envie de lui couper la tête ! Cria avec indignation la Reine de Cœur. Si je l'avais sous la main, je la... »

_Exaspérée, sa voisine, Mme Medusa, lui intima sèchement l'ordre de se taire. Soupirant, Hades reporta son attention sur Ali ; celle-ci, sortant petit à petit de son choc, osa demander :_

« Mais, alors, pourquoi ne pas avoir... tenté de communiquer... avec mon monde...?

- C'est ce que nous aurions fait, s'ils ne nous pulvérisèrent pas ! Grogna Morganna en faisant claquer ses tentacules.

- Ils ? Posa-t-elle. »

_La plupart des spectateurs démarra alors un violent débat, où des dizaines de nom furent cités : Aladdin, Ariel, Philippe, etc... Gênée, Ali baissa le regard. Les héros... Le Bien qui triomphe toujours du Mal... Un concept qu'elle trouvait injuste et, souvent, illogique..._

« Communiquer ? Continua Hades en intimant le silence. Cela viendrait après la soumission, bien sûr... »

_La jeune femme frémit devant son sourire machiavélique. Elle se devait d'être prudente... Malgré qu'ils ne semblaient pas lui vouloir du mal (Pour une raison encore inconnue), une petite erreur pourrait lui être fatale..._

« Mais là n'est pas la question. Pour certains, cela ne fut pas possible, car ils furent... rapidement mis hors-jeu... Pour les... survivants... Ce fut l'interdiction et la surveillance pures et simples. Votre monde ne devait, en aucun cas, avoir connaissance de notre existence. Allez savoir pourquoi... »

_Sûrement pour éviter une mise en esclavage, se dit-elle... Mais lui et les autres n'étaient pas de cet avis, et secouèrent leurs têtes, blasés. Leurs ennemis étaient tellement idiots de leur avoir imposé une telle restriction... Un nouveau monde à conqué... à explorer, et impossible de s'y rendre !_

_ Leur invitée les sortit de leur pensée :_

« Est-ce pour cela que vous vous êtes tous associés ? Pour... conquérir mon monde...? »

_ Hades ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, provoquant la rage intérieure de ses confrères._

« Ma chère, nous sommes aux Enfers ! Mes camarades sont, par conséquent, tous... morts ! Certains tués par leurs ennemis, d'autres, plus chanceux, par une mort plus naturelle. Leurs âmes se sont alors rendues ici, dans le Château du Tartare, et sont désormais sous ma responsabilité. »

_ Elle voyait bien que son interrogation avait rendu l'atmosphère encore plus électrique. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle en arriva au sujet essentiel :_

« Et... Que viens-je faire dans cette histoire...? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Ange Noir...? Vous devez faire erreur, je me nomme Ali Nadege... »

_Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Un silence qui voulait en dire long... Ali sentit que l'heure des réponses approchait... Se penchant vers sa direction, Hades demanda gravement :_

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Lucifer ? Belzébuth ? Satan ?

- Je crois qu'il s'agit de la même personne, mais sous des noms différents. Répondit-elle après avoir réfléchi quelques instants. A l'origine, avec Michel, Gabriel et Raphaël, il était l'un des Archanges les plus puissants et respectés du Ciel. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ne m'y connaissant guère en religion, il tomba dans... le Côté Obscur... On l'appela par la suite l'Ange Déchu.

- Correct... Ou presque... acquiesça-t-il. Ce que vous ignorez, c'est que Lucifer, également dénommé l'Ange Noir... se trouvait être une femme. »

_A cette nouvelle, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Le Démon avec un grand D... était en fait LA Démone ? Si les religieux de son monde le savaient, ils auraient eu une attaque ! Amusé par sa réaction, le Dieu poursuivit :_

« L'Ange Noir est en réalité la mère de tous les démons. Tout le Mal des mondes se trouve en elle, lui conférant un pouvoir infini ! La Mort est sous ses ordres, les maladies sont ses armes, la guerre est son sang... et la Vie est son pouvoir caché... »

_ Ses yeux jaunes flamboyants en disaient long sur le véritable sens de ses paroles : cette Ange Noir paraissait invincible..._

« E-Et moi dans tout ç-ça...? fit-elle en tremblant.

- Certes, son pouvoir est illimité, expliqua la divinité d'une voix de plus en plus sournoise. Mais une chose lui manquait depuis qu'elle devint déchue : l'immortalité. Pour éviter que ce pouvoir ne se perde à jamais, elle se réincarna pendant des millénaires dans des humains, hommes comme femmes. Brutus, Jeanne d'Arc, Cortez, Napoléon, Hitler... Tous ces noms sont reliés à l'Ange Noir. Même s'ils n'en eurent jamais conscience, malheureusement... »

_ Plus la conversation avançait, plus un froid et une peur saisissants l'envahissaient. Tout prenait forme dans son esprit... L'Ange Noir... Réincarnation... Elle..._

« C'est... C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Si, ma chère... sourit-il méchamment. Nous avons enfin retrouvé la nouvelle réincarnation de l'Ange Noir... »

_Craignant une crise d'épilepsie, Ali agrippa son T-Shirt au niveau du cœur, respirant avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Elle...? L'incarnation de la mère des démons...? Celle qui avait en elle le monstre pouvant détruire d'une pichenette son monde...? Mais comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas le sentir ! C'était inconcevable ! Même lors de ses plus grosses colères, elle ne pouvait pas faire autant de mal aux gens !_

_ Encadrant sa tête entre ses mains, elle ne put réagir, trop choquée. A la vue de ce spectacle, tous les méchants entamèrent un violent débat : Ali pouvait-elle être, oui ou non, l'Ange Noir ? Hades observait tout cela, sans rien dire ; si c'était vraiment le cas, pouvaient-ils réellement se reposer sur elle ? L'entraînement pourrait réveiller le démon en elle... Mais si elle faisait comme ses prédécesseurs ? Si ses pouvoirs ne parvenaient jamais à germer...? Pourrait-elle vraiment leur être utile...?_

_ Ce fut Scar qui, d'une voix moqueuse, le sortit de ses pensées :_

« C'est ça, votre Ange Noir ! Vous vous dégonflez, Hades !

- Assez, Scar ! Grogna-t-il en commençant à s'enflammer. Je vous interdis de douter de...

- Mais il a raison ! finit-elle par craquer. Je ne suis pas l'Ange Noir ! Il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne ! Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une tueuse ! J'en suis incapable ! »

_Ce fut comme un coup dans l'estomac ; la peau d'Hades devint encore plus pâle. Ils se seraient... trompés...? Sentant tous les regards déçus ou moqueurs sur lui, il perdit totalement son sang-froid, explosa et hurla :_

« PEINE ! PANIQUE ! »

_Affolés, les deux démons s'approchèrent avec beaucoup de crainte de leur seigneur, sachant que cela allait leur retomber dessus. Et ils ne furent pas déçus : ces derniers les empoigna par la gorge et, les montant jusqu'à son regard haineux, siffla entre ses dents :_

« Croyez-moi, pour m'avoir ramené une vulgaire mortelle, votre sentence sera mémorable...

- M-Mais c'est la vraie A-Ange Noir ! Hoqueta le petit vert.

- N-ne ressentez-vous pas son aura démoniaque, v-votre Altesse ? Fit Peine entre deux souffles.

- N-Nous avons parfaitement reconnu c-celle qui nous a d-donné la vie ! Rajouta Panique. Et...

- Vos démons ont vu juste, Hades... »

_A ces mots, tous les regards se portèrent sur le Docteur Facilier, le sorcier vaudou. Jouant avec ses cartes de divination, ce dernier regardait le show avec beaucoup de calme ; encore une fois, ce serait lui qui donnerait le dernier mot. Jetant violemment ses deux serviteurs au loin, Hades grommela :_

« Expliquez-vous, Facilier ! »

_ Le Maître des Ombres, ricanant, pointa dans sa direction deux cartes, expliquant :_

« Pendant votre si intéressante discussion, je me suis penché sur la vie de cette jeune femme, du moins sur celle de son âme. Et ce que dit la carte du passé ne trompe pas : trahison, naissance, chaos, mort, réincarnations, etc... Tout ceci amène à la conclusion que l'esprit de l'Ange Noir se trouve bien en elle. Mais, comme l'indique le présent, il a juste besoin de temps pour éclore. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi : les cartes ne mentent jamais... »

_Facilier sous-entendait-il quelque chose, se dit Ali ? A voir les poings serrés d'Hades, oui... Une expérience... douloureuse...? Le sorcier rangea sans rien ajouter ses cartes, ne répondant pas aux questions portant sur son avenir. Sauf si c'était pour son intérêt personnel, jamais il ne dévoilait le futur. Qui plus est... Il aurait été incapable d'y répondre... Car même ses cartes étaient devenues muettes, chose complètement inédite... Si une chose était inaccessible à Facilier... alors Facilier ferait tout pour aller le chercher ! Il aurait un œil particulièrement attentif sur cette femme..._

_ Cette dernière, complètement anéantie, était affalée sur son siège, tête basse. Alors, depuis le début, ses camarade avaient raison... Elle était... un monstre... La fin du monde sommeillait en elle, et attendait son heure... Que faire...? Essayer de s'en débarrasser...? S'y faire...? Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre... Mais... Sa faiblesse la rendait si vulnérable... Avait-elle la moindre chance face à cette horreur...? Elle doutait tellement d'elle..._

_ Passant une main sur son visage, Ali soupira :_

« Et même si vous avez raison... En quoi je peux vous être utile...? Qui sait si je ne finirais pas comme mes... anciennes vies...?/PP

- Aaah... Mais ils ignoraient tout de leur potentiel. De plus, aucun ne possédait l'entraînement adéquat pour. Ce ne sera pas, heureusement, votre cas... ricana son compagnon en se levant. »

_Mais qui disait qu'elle voulait s'entraîner ! Pour réveiller l'Ange Noir ! Non merci ! Plus la discussion avançait, plus elle se sentait prise au piège. Pouvait-elle encore s'échapper de ce calvaire, maintenant qu'elle sentait qu'une lourde mission se posait sur ses épaules...? Tous ces regards sur elle, et le maître des lieux qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour, tel un vautour avec sa proie..._

« Voyez-vous, ma chère, nous avons beaucoup de projets en tête. Mais tant que nous serons coincés aux Enfers, rien ne sera possible. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les pouvoirs de l'Ange Noir sont illimités ; il lui serait même possible, dirons-nous... d'ouvrir n'importe quelle frontière... »

_ Enfin, tout devenait clair : s'ils avaient tant besoin d'elle et de ses pouvoirs cachés, c'était pour..._

« Vous... Vous voulez que je vous ressuscite et que j'ouvre les Enfers... pour que vous puissiez prendre possession de mon monde, et vous venger de vos ennemis ! Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonnée...

- Si perspicace... ricana Radcliffe. »

_Les regardant avec des sourcils froncés, Ali finit par se lever avec rage, provoquant un certain étonnement. Hades fut le seul à remarquer avec plaisir son regard entièrement noir. Bien... Plus la colère l'envahissait, plus l'Ange Noir aurait des chances d'apparaître..._

« Et puis quoi encore ! Cria-t-elle. Je vais peut-être vous laisser faire ! Allez-y, vous dérangez pas, faites de mon monde un pur chaos ! Mais sans moi ! Il est hors de question que je me joigne à vous !

- Oooh... Mais je ne pense pas vous avoir laissé le choix... rétorqua-t-il avec beaucoup de calme et de sournoiserie. »

_ Cette réplique eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement la jeune femme. Du chantage ! Cela ne fonctionnait pas avec elle !_

« Voyez-vous, ma chère, il est très facile de pénétrer aux Enfers... Mais il est, hélas, impossible d'en ressortir... Vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolé... acheva-t-il cruellement et avec hypocrisie. »

_Encore une fois, son cœur faillit lâcher. Ali ne pouvait plus... rentrer...? Et ce tant qu'elle ne ferait pas appel à ses pouvoirs...? Parce qu'on ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle allait devoir renoncer à sa vie, à ses proches...?_

« C-Ce n'est pas juste ! V-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! gémit-elle, les yeux brillants. »

_A la manière d'une félin, le Dieu s'approcha d'elle et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, l'attrapa par la taille, provoquant les ricanements de ses camarades. Rougissant violemment, elle ne put s'extirper de son étreinte, et fut obligée de l'écouter :_

« Obéissez, si vous ne souhaitez pas subir notre courroux. Nous ne voudrions pas abimer un si joli minois... »

_ Tout cela avait été dit avec un ton plus que gentleman. Maintenant, elle savait ce que ressentait Megara quand il agissait ainsi avec elle : de la peur... Si elle opposait une quelconque résistance, elle le payerait très cher..._

« Bientôt, Ange Noir... finit-il sensuellement. Très bientôt, vous serez libre... »

_Ali ferma les yeux, s'empêchant de pleurer. Dans sa vision, il ne souhaitait pas l'embrasser... Lui et ses camarades voulaient juste se servir d'elle... Pourquoi était-elle si étonnée...? S'imaginait-elle qu'ils pourraient agir différemment...? C'étaient des méchants... Ils n'éprouvaient aucune pitié..._

_ Satisfait de s'être fait compris, Hades la laissa, recula et contempla les spectateurs avec un mauvais sourire, s'écriant :_

« Dans les temps qui vont suivre, j'espère que vous agirez respectueusement avec notre invitée. Ne me décevez surtout pas... Zira ! »

_Assez surprise, la lionne bannie fixa avec intensité son interlocuteur, montrant une série de crocs bien aiguisés. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle détestait être dérangée durant sa sieste ! Car, oui, contrairement à ses camarades, elle n'éprouvait aucune intérêt pour cette fille : cela se voyait tout de suite qu'elle ne les amènerait pas loin ! Autant éviter la déception en étant désintéressée !_

« Zira, pendant tout son séjour, tu veilleras à ce que notre invitée de marque ne manque de rien. Fais-lui visiter les lieux dès demain, réponds à ses questions... Bref, elle sera sous ta charge. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

_ Zira émit un simple rugissement en guise de réponse. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne la nounou d'une humaine ! Et puis quoi encore !_

« En clair, je dois jouer les baby-sitters ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, il est hors de question que je me la coltine durant...

- Me suis-je bien fait comprendre...? répéta-t-il avec un ton menaçant. »

_La lionne ne put s'empêcher de frémir devant son regard froid et sans appel. Aucun non n'était accepté... Au risque de perdre son âme à jamais... Comme son pauvre Nuka..._

« Entendu... grommela-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

- Parfait ! Rétorqua-t-il en ricanant. Conduisez-la à ses appartements, la séance est levée ! »

_Sans joie, elle quitta les gradins, scruta Ali d'un regard haineux, et quitta l'amphithéâtre. Tête basse, la jeune femme la suivit en silence, disparaissant à l'angle des portes géantes ; à cet instant, le brouhaha se fit beaucoup plus intense et, un à un ou en petits groupes, tous quittèrent la salle... ou presque..._

_ En effet, Hades remarqua derrière lui la présence de trois des plus puissants occupants de ce château : Jafar, Maléfique et Ursula. Trois qu'il n'avait pas à la bonne... Il n'ignorait pas que, plusieurs fois, ils avaient tenté de prendre possession des Enfers, sans succès, bien sûr. Depuis, le Dieu avait un regard plus que soupçonneux à leur égard, et les surveillait avec précaution..._

_ Fronçant les sourcils, Hades s'adressa à eux :_

« Avez-vous quelque chose de spécial à me dire...?

- En effet, Hades, acquiesça Maléfique en s'approchant. Cela concerne l'Ange Noir... Nous serons francs : nous n'avons aucune confiance en cette jeune femme, et doutons qu'elle puisse nous aider à revivre. Si ses prédécesseurs ont eu le droit à un échec cuisant, pourquoi en serait-il autrement avec elle ?

- C'est vrai, non mais regardez-la ! Se moqua Ursula. Elle serait incapable de gagner une course contre une tortue de mer ! Et encore, je pèse mes mots ! »

_ De leur part, cette série d'arguments n'étonnait guère le Dieu. S'ils pouvaient trouver une faille dans son plan pour mieux le retourner contre lui, ils n'hésiteraient pas ! Croisant les bras, il soupira :_

« Avez-vous autre chose à proposer...?

- Oui... Le Démon Noir... annonça gravement Jafar. »

_Hades ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, provoquant le contentement des trois autres. Ils savaient pertinemment ce que représentait ce nom pour lui : le Démon Noir était en fait l'autre identité du père du Dieu, Cronos, celui qui l'avala lorsqu'il était enfant, et qui fut détrôné par son fils Zeus. L'évocation de ce nom suffit à le troubler, pour leur plus grande joie ; pour eux, un quelconque signe de sentiment de sa part était synonyme de faiblesse... et d'un meilleur accès au pouvoir ! Il leur serait tellement facile de le détrôner de cette manière ! Mais, hélas, son cœur était aussi froid que de la glace, et rares étaient ses failles... Qui sait...? S'ils parvenaient à le convaincre de le libérer, une occasion pourrait se présenter..._

_ Mais Hades ne partageait pas leur exaltation... Effectivement, les pouvoirs de son père étaient suffisants pour tous les faire revivre, et étaient presque au même niveau que ceux de l'Ange Noir ; mais ce ne fut pas sans raison que cette dernière le lui en priva et l'enferma, avec l'aide des dieux, au fin fond du Tartare. Même elle fut assez lucide pour voir le danger qu'il représentait ; qui plus est, il était hors de question pour elle de partager le chaos du monde ! Il n'osait s'imaginer si le Démon Noir venait à réapparaitre... Il désirait le Chaos, mais sans son aide... Hades était le seul à pouvoir le libérer, étant le maître de ces lieux... Mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille ! Car il en connaissait les conséquences... Les douloureuses conséquences... Et trop de souvenirs remonteraient dans sa mémoire..._

_ Secouant la tête, il inspira un grand coup, et dit froidement :_

« Ce serait tellement plus facile et rapide, n'est-il pas...? Mais, contrairement à vous, je sais ce dont est capable le Démon Noir... Ce dont il est réellement capable... Vous seriez incapables de faire face à son pouvoir, même à vous trois réunis.

- Ne nous sous-estimez pas, Hades... grogna la sorcière des mers.

- Oh que si, Ursula... rétorqua-t-il, à leur plus grande rage. Un conseil : ne souhaitez pas votre chaos avec lui...

- Vous préférez vous fier à cette femme ! Siffla le vizir.

- Plus qu'au Démon Noir... Il n'y a rien à redire : nous ferons tout pour que l'Ange Noir se réveille. Cette... Ali Nadege subira un entraînement intensif pour cela... Je fais confiance au Capitaine Crochet pour qu'ils fasse éclater sa soif de sang...

- Ce vieux buveur de rhum ! S'étouffa Maléfique. Vous êtes fous, Hades ! Vous finirez pas regretter votre décision, et libérer le Démon Noir en deviendra de plus en plus tentant !

- Cette discussion est terminée... finit-il en commençant à s'enflammer. »

_Le trio fit bien de ne rien rajouter et de quitter l'amphithéâtre. Mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour partager la même pensée... De gré ou de force, Hades libérerait le Démon Noir... Quand ? Comment ? Ils l'ignoraient encore... Mais un jour, oui, un jour..._

_ Quand ils furent hors de vue, le Dieu laissa éclater sa rage. Comment osaient-ils remettre en doute ses paroles ! Comment osaient-ils le menacer ! S'il ne se retenait pas, ces minables finiraient comme cet abruti de Nuka ! Malheureusement, ils possédaient du soutien... Les détruire serait risqué pour lui... Son immortalité ne lui permettrait pas de tous les vaincre... Bon sang, pourquoi son imbécile de frère lui avait-il ordonné de s'occuper de tous ces méchants ! L'arrivée de l'Ange Noir avait quelque peu radouci les tensions... Mais pour combien de temps...? Cette femme... Ali Naomi... Tous leurs espoirs reposaient sur elle... Ainsi que leur désir de vengeance..._

_ Passant une main sur son visage pour se calmer, Hades pensa :_

« Ne me décevez pas... »

_Mais Ali n'avait pas le cœur à ça... Suivant toujours Zira, la jeune femme était plongée dans de sombres pensées... Elle se sentait comme un oiseau prisonnier dans une cage... Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoiqu'il arrive, rien ne pouvait changer son destin... Elle était condamnée... à devenir l'Ange Noir... A détruire... A tuer... A leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil... Cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire... D'abord les pestes qui avaient détruit sa vie, maintenant toutes ces révélations... Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle priait pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête, pour qu'elle se réveille dans son lit, chez elle, entourée par ceux qu'elle aimait... Mais tout cela était impossible... Plus jamais elle ne pourrait les voir... Plus jamais elle ne verrait le soleil..._

_ Elle ne regardait même pas la direction qu'elle prenait, n'osait pas parler. De toute façon, à la moindre remarque, elle savait que la lionne lui sauterait à la gorge... A peine arrivée, elle était déjà détestée... Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur elle...? Ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois, être... heureuse...?_

_ Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le duo arriva devant une superbe porte sculptée en ivoire, représentant des scènes de la mythologie grecque. Mais même ce détail se rapportant à l'une de ses passions ne parvint pas à la faire sourire... Le regard absent, elle pénétra... dans ce qui était certainement l'un des plus beaux appartements qu'elle ait jamais vu. A sa gauche, l'espace chambre, avec un lit à baldaquins aux draps en velours rouge et noir, un grand bureau encore en ébène, une bibliothèque immense remplie de centaines de livres, une commode encore vide, où était accrochée un superbe miroir rappelant celui de « Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains » ; à sa droite, l'espace salon, couvert d'une moquette rouge bordeaux, de plusieurs sofas en cuir noir, d'une table basse, et d'une... boule de cristal géante au centre ? A quoi cela pouvait-il servir...? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir, de toute façon... Au fond, une porte menant certainement à la salle de bains. Bref, tout ceci était... bien trop beau pour elle... Encore une fois, les méchants essayaient de l'amadouer avec de splendides présents... Peine perdue, désormais, sa fascination pour ces êtres s'en étaient retrouvés amoindrie..._

_ Zira, le regard noir, fit demi-tour, désireuse de quitter cette pièce au plus vite. Rien que de fixer cette humaine la faisait vomir ! Pourquoi devrait-elle obéir à Hades, après tout le mal qu'il lui a causé ! Elle savait que la tuer signifierait sa fin, mais rien ne l'empêchait de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule, sans qu'il le sache... Grognant, elle s'apprêta à partir._

« J-Je vous r-remercie... de bien vouloir m-m'aider... »

_ Parce qu'elle croyait qu'elle faisait ça avec plaisir...? Un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, elle fixa avec intensité la jeune femme souriante, ricanant avec méchanceté._

« Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais... dit-elle avec sournoiserie. Tu n'es absolument rien pour moi, juste une punaise sous ma patte ! Comme si j'allais perdre mon temps avec une vulgaire humaine comme toi ! Non mais regarde-toi ! Toi, l'Ange Noir ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

_ Le souffle coupé, les tremblements d'Ali s'accentuèrent encore plus, tandis qu'elle fixait sa camarade, les larmes aux yeux._

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais morte depuis longtemps, car tu n'es rien de plus qu'un boulet pour nous tous ! J'espère que Hades le comprendra bientôt, et te renverra là d'où tu viens : bon débarras ! »

_Ravie de l'avoir remis à sa place, la Hors-la-Loi s'en alla, ricanant. Blesser mentalement les jeux était l'un de ses passes-temps favoris... Si cette idiote continuait à la déranger, elle se ferait à plaisir de continuer... Cette Ali n'était rien de plus qu'un déchet, que pouvait-elle en tirer !_

_ Le teint pâle, la jeune femme, désormais seule, baissa son regard vide. Zira avait exactement agi comme les quatre pestes quelques heures plus tôt... Encore une fois, elle entendait des horreurs à son sujet... Encore une fois, elle y croyait... Ici comme ailleurs, personne ne l'aimait... Ici, elle n'était qu'un jouet... Finalement, elle ne ressemblait à aucun d'entre eux... Ils étaient tout... Elle n'était rien... Et qu'elle soit l'incarnation de l'Ange Noir n'y changeait rien..._

_ Pleurant silencieusement, elle marcha d'un pas fantomatique jusqu'au lit, et s'allongea avec douleur, s'enroulant au maximum des draps. Là, elle laissa son chagrin et sa dépression prendre le dessus, et pleura, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes... Ce ne fut qu'après de longues heures que la fatigue la tirailla, et la fit tomber dans un sommeil profond... Un sommeil difficile, ponctué par des visions cauchemardesques..._

_ Elle était un monstre... Elle était une prisonnière... Elle était... seule.. _


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Esprits criminels**

_La nuit qu'Ali passa fut l'une des pires auquel elle eût droit au cours de sa vie. De nombreux cauchemars, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres, venaient troubler son sommeil... Elle voyait les méchants Disney ricanant et se jouant d'elle, Hades à leur tête... Elle voyait Zira, le regard haineux, la déchiqueter de partout... Et, surtout, elle voyait cette ombre menaçante, qui riait d'un rire inhumain... L'Ange Noir... Elle ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, mais sa simple présence suffisait à la faire frémir de terreur... Elle respirait le mal à l'état pur... Si ses nouveaux camarades parvenaient à la réveiller... Elle ne saurait dire ce qu'il adviendrait de la suite... Elle savait juste une chose... Elle deviendrait le monstre le plus sanguinaire qui eut jamais existé..._

_ Elle espérait tant qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais rêve, que dès qu'elle se réveillerait, tout reviendrait (malheureusement...?) à la normale... Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle se retrouverait à nouveau dans cette chambre luxueuse, entourée par ceux qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme ses idoles... Aujourd'hui, l'étaient-ils encore...? Pour le moment, elle n'aurait su répondre à cette question... Ils la maintenaient en otage, et, pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à réellement les détester... Peut-être parce qu'elle les respectait trop... Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité vivre une aventure auprès d'eux... Que devait-elle penser de tout cela...? Elle savait qu'ils se jouaient d'elle, qu'ils ne la gardaient vivante que pour servir leurs intérêts... Jamais elle ne pourrait devenir amie avec eux, même si elle faisait un effort monstrueux... Alors... A quoi bon...?_

« Je vous donne dix secondes pour sortir immédiatement de mon lit... Un... »

_ Hein...? « Son » lit...? Mais c'était sa chambre... Qui voulait ainsi la jeter dehors...?_

« Trois... Quatre... »

_ Gémissant, et sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux ou de répondre, Ali cacha sa tête dans son oreiller. Si elle devait rester ici indéfiniment, au moins qu'ils la laissent dormir en paix !_

« Vous mettez ma patience à rude épreuve... Sept... Huit... »

_ Tiens ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cette voix très grave, et assez gentleman, lui rappelait quelqu'un... Sûr, il s'agissait d'un méchant Disney. Mais qui...?_

« Dix... Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! »

_ A sa plus grande surprise, l'individu... lui mordit profondément le doigt ! Hurlant de douleur et d'étonnement, la jeune femme fit un bond prodigieux dans son lit, et gesticula la main, faisant voler au loin la petite chose qui s'y était accrochée. Celle-ci vint s'aplatir dans les draps et, essayant de s'en extraire, hurla :_

« Petite impertinente ! De quel droit osez-vous vous conduire ainsi avec le Professeur Ratigan ! Vous mériteriez bien d'avoir la peste ! »

_ Écarquillant les yeux, Ali ouvrit grand la bouche, fixant avec étonnement le célèbre rat de « Basil, détective privé » s'extirpant des draps, et la fixant avec haine. Mince alors ! Elle venait de se faire mordre par Ratigan, c'était encore mieux qu'un autographe ! Poussant un petit couinement d'excitation, elle s'écria en s'approchant de lui :_

« Bon sang, je suis désolée, j'ignorais que c'était vous ! Si j'avais su, je ne vous aurais pas jeté ainsi ! Bon sang, c'est trop fort ! Je vous adore depuis que je suis toute petite, vous êtes juste extra ! J'adore j'adore j'adore ! »

_ Ratigan sembla légèrement pris au dépourvu, et la fixait en clignant des yeux. Puis, ricanant, il épousseta son costume, et répondit avec sarcasme :_

« Ravi de voir que quelqu'un m'apprécie enfin à ma juste valeur. Mais... ce n'était pas une raison pour m'envoyer voler ainsi ! »

_Ce fut au tour d'Ali d'être ainsi surprise. D'habitude, Ratigan s'énervait beaucoup moins, sauf contre Basil et Fidget. Il gardait un certain sang-froid, ce n'était pas son genre de s'énerver ainsi. A moins que... Peut-être que s'être dévoilé sous son vrai jour à la tour de Big-Ben, à savoir en tant que rat, l'avait légèrement transformé... Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il en était mort peu de temps après, cela aurait de quoi nous mettre un peu en rogne..._

_ Se mordant les lèvres avec gêne, elle l'aida à sortir complètement des draps, disant :_

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'ai été prise par surprise. Mais... Enfin... On m'a donné cette chambre hier, pourquoi dites-vous que...

- PARDON? cria-t-il en montrant ses crocs. VOTRE chambre ! C'est la meilleure ! Tous ces imbéciles s'amusent déjà de moi pour ma taille, malgré que je sois le grand génie du mal, et maintenant, ils me mettent de côté en donnant à une petite peste d'humaine MA chambre ! Trop, c'est trop ! »

_ Elle détourna le regard lorsqu'il l'insulta ainsi, se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise. Comme d'habitude, elle était le boulet de service qui dérangeait tout le monde... Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Ratigan sauta du lit, et se dirigea jusqu'à une petite porte se trouvant au pied de la grosse, continuant de grogner :_

« Mais cela ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Ange Noir ou pas, cette gamine va vite sortir de MA chambre ! »

_Puis il partit, laissant la pauvre Ali seule avec sa mélancolie et sa tristesse. En fait, elle ne leur serait pas utile... Elle ne serait qu'un boulet, une fois de plus... Bientôt, elle leur taperait tellement sur les nerfs qu'ils allaient tous la désintégrer sur place... Partout où elle allait, elle était rejetée, détestée... Était-ce... Était-ce parce qu'elle était... l'Ange Noir...?_

_ Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, et n'avait qu'une seule envie : pleurer. Mais elle avait certainement du utiliser toutes ses larmes durant la nuit précédente, vu ses yeux brûlants et rouges... Elle avait plus que mal... Se sentait encore plus mal-aimée... Elle avait tellement envie... de mourir... Mais à quoi bon...? Cela ne résoudrait pas ses problèmes, du moins pas en intégralité... Quoi faire, dans ce cas...? Essayer de ne pas s'en soucier...? Rester seule dans son coin à déprimer...? Tout le monde lui aurait dit de suivre la première solution, mais vu son état actuel..._

_ Un gargouillis dans son estomac lui fit vite prendre une décision : elle avait faim, alors, tant que son estomac (Qui était le maître de ses pensées !) continuerait à crier famine, elle ne s'enfermerait pas dans sa chambre à double-tour. Soupirant, elle s'ôta dans son lit, s'étirant en baillant, puis se contemplant dans le reflet du miroir de la superbe commode de sa chambre ; elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine..._

« Si je pouvais au moins les rejoindre dans une tenue plus classe... »

_Faisant une grimace, elle se dirigea vers l'immense salle de bain de style grec... et tombe des nus : elle ignorait comment cela avait atterri là, mais une magnifique toge noire et rouge trônait sur le bord de la baignoire, et était dispersé autour du lavabo peignes, bijoux, maquillage, etc... Bref, tout pour se rendre un peu plus présentable ! Elle espérait fortement qu'il s'agissait d'un tour de magie, craignant que quelqu'un n'ait pénétré dans sa chambre durant son sommeil... Enfin, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de cette situation : pour une fois qu'elle désirait se rendre un peu plus belle !_

_ Elle prit un certain temps pour enfiler sa tenue, se coiffer et se maquiller, n'ayant vraiment pas l'habitude. Puis, quand elle se jugea à peu près convenable, elle quitta sa chambre (Providentielle, vu la situation de ce matin...?), essayant de retrouver le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille avec Zira._

_ Mon Dieu, en y pensant, comment la lionne allait-elle réagir...? Elle avait très clairement montré son antipathie à son égard, et savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui trancher le ventre sur place si elle l'importunait de trop... Devait-elle, dès lors, compter sur elle pour l'aider à se repérer en ces lieux...? Il lui fallait espérer que quelqu'un de plus « généreux » que les autres accepterait de l'aider..._

_ Hades, peut-être...? Après tout, il avait été plus que gentleman avec elle... Mais il était comme ça avec tout le monde, afin de mieux assouvir ses désirs... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle croit que c'était sincère... Il se servait d'elle, et savoir qu'il était son méchant préféré n'y changerait rien... Mais... Cela ne faisait rien... Ce caractère la faisait tellement craquer..._

_ Un petit sourire aux lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas vraiment attention que le nombre de personnes qu'elle croisait grandissait au fur et à mesure de son avancée, signe qu'elle se rapprochait de son but. Ce ne fut qu'en entendant quelques ricanements qu'elle redescendit de ses pensées ; les sourcils haussés, elle se tourna vers la source du bruit, et eut le cœur serré quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Morgana, de Mme Mim et de Mme Medusa._

« Tiens, regardez qui est là ; « L'Ange Noir » ! pouffa la première.

- Ohlala, j'ai peur, quelle horreur ! Rit la seconde.

- Nous allons tous mourir, au secours ! Finit avec sournoiserie la dernière. »

_Le regard baissé et tremblant, Ali s'éloigna, silencieuse, les lèvres pincées. Elle savait que personne ne pensait qu'elle était l'Ange Noir, malgré les affirmations du Docteur Facilier... Remarque, même elle avait encore du mal à y croire : elle n'avait pas le physique d'un serial-killer, après tout... Même son futur entraînement, aussi dur qu'il puisse être, ne parviendrait pas à réveiller ce monstre en elle... Et elle l'espérait secrètement..._

_ Finalement, après quelques minutes de marche, elle trouva à sa droite une immense porte, donnant accès à une grande salle servant de salle à manger. Déjà, des dizaines de méchants s'étaient réunis et bavardaient fortement entre eux, mangeant des plats plus variés (et étranges...) les uns que les autres. L'odeur lui alléchait les babines, et elle entra avec appétit dans la pièce. Mais elle eût un violent frisson quand elle vit que tout le monde la regardait avec sérieux, méchanceté ou amusement, silencieux. Rouge de honte, et se sentant de plus en plus mal, elle alla s'asseoir à une table en retrait, silencieuse. Reprenant leurs discussions comme si de rien ne s'était passé, et faisant comme si elle n'existait pas (Montrant encore plus qu'ils ne croyaient pas en elle), ils la laissèrent dans sa profonde mélancolie et sa lourde tristesse. Les yeux brillants, elle tremblait, se contenant fortement de pleurer. Elle voulait tant parler à quelqu'un... Elle était en présence de ses idoles de toujours... Et ils refusaient de lui adresser la parole... Assez... Elle en avait assez..._

« Yo poupée ! J'peux m'asseoir ? »

_Ali sursaute, clignant des yeux et observant avec une grande surprise son interlocuteur : il s'agissait du Grand Méchant Loup en personne ! Habillé dans une tenue jaune qui ressemblait fort à celle de Mickael Jackson, il la regardait avec un sourire pleines de dents aux lèvres, bras croisés, dans une position plutôt décontractée. Elle rêvait, ou le GRAND Méchant Loup EN PERSONNE lui parlait ? ET LUI AVAIT DIT POUPEE ? Rouge comme une pivoine, elle se pointa du doigt, bégayant :_

« M-Moi...?

- Nan, la Mère l'Oie... Bien sûr toi, qui d'autre ? Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je peux m'asseoir ? »

_ Complètement interloquée, elle approuva doucement de la tête, faisant un très léger GASP. Alors ça... Elle qui croyait que tout ce beau monde refusait de lui adresser la parole..._

« V-Vous... Vous ne craigniez pas... les moqueries des autres...? J-Je veux dire... Je sais que personne ne me porte dans son cœur...

- Et alors ! Ricana-t-il. J'fréquente qui je veux, et c'est pas une bande de cochons mal léchés qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je suis THE Big Bad Wolf, LE Grand Méchant Loup, un peu de respect, sérieux ! »

_Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa façon de parler et d'agir le rendait juste énormément cool... Elle eût un petit rire sympathique, le premier après tous ces événements noirs._

_ Elle ignorait s'il se fichait d'elle, mais, pour l'instant, elle se sentait bien. Espérons que cela dure, et que ce ne soit pas encore une mauvaise plaisanterie..._

« Et puis, j'vais te dire poulette... je peux t'appeler poulette ? J'vais te dire : moi, je trouve juste mortel que tu sois l'Ange Noir ! Sérieux, c'est trop la classe, t'imagine tous les trucs que tu pourras faire quand tu sauras utiliser ta magie ! Les autres devraient y réfléchir, avant de dire « Gna-gna-gna, elle n'arrivera à rien, gna-gna-gna » !

- … Ils ont peut-être raison... soupira-t-elle. Et je ne trouve pas cette situation si... classe que ça...

- Ooooh, genre ! Se moqua-t-il. On verra, quand tu t'y feras ! Moi, perso, mais va pas le répéter, je suis certain que tu parviendras à nous ressusciter, je le sens jusqu'au fond de mes tripes ! Sauf que les autres pensent que, parce que je suis plus cool qu'eux, je n'ai pas la cervelle pour mieux y réfléchir. Fail ! C'est pas eux qui peuvent faire s'écrouler un immeuble rien qu'avec un souffle ! »

_Il parlait beaucoup, comme toutes les personnes branchées. Mais, au moins, il lui parlait, lui permettant de se sentir un peu mieux. Elle fit un petit rire, prête à rétorquer, quand elle remarqua que celle qui devait lui faire visiter les lieux s'approchait. Celle-ci semblait d'une humeur noire, et marchait d'une cadence plus que lourde, tout en maugréant du regard tous ceux qui osaient la regarder. La lionne passa à côté de leur table sans porter la moindre attention sur elle ; se mordant les lèvres, Ali essaya de lui parler :_

« Z-Zira...? »

_ Seul un rugissement froid répondit à son appel, tandis que Zira s'éloignait, et disparaissait au détour du couloir. Tremblant, la jeune femme baissa le regard, retombant dans sa mélancolie._

« La vache, elle semblait encore moins commode que d'habitude, la Zira ! Siffla le Grand Méchant Loup. Remarque, depuis que son môme a été désintégré, ça peut se comprendre...

- Son môme ? sursauta Ali. Vous voulez dire Nuka ?

- Alors déjà, poulette, tutoie-moi, tu me donnes un sacré coup de vieux ! Ensuite, oui, j'parle de Nuka : cet idiot, il n'avait qu'à pas non plus se moquer de la flammèche d'Hades, autrement, il l'aurait pas fait disparaître pour toujours ! »

_ L'antipathie de Zira à son égard s'expliquait... Hades lui-même lui avait demandé, non, ordonné de lui servir de guide ; c'était normal de refuser d'obéir à celui qui avait détruit son unique famille... Elle ressentit une certaine empathie pour la Hors-la-Loi... Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle ferait à sa place..._

« En tout cas, t'attends pas à ce qu'elle te fasse visiter les lieux, vu son caractère de chien ! Continua-t-il.

- Je sais... souffla-t-elle tristement. Je crois que je vais me débrouiller toute seule...

- Par la Grande Louve, pas question ma ptite ! Rétorqua le célèbre loup. Un gentleman tel que moi ne laissera pas une gente demoiselle se promener toute seule au beau milieu de ces zouaves ! T'inquiète poulette, je te servirai de guide !

- C-C'est vrai...? W-Whow, m-merci, Grand Méchant Loup, vous... Tu es très... cool !

- Ouais, je sais, je sais... ricana-t-il. Mais mange au moins quelque chose, va y'avoir de la marche, je te préviens ! »

_ Clignant des yeux, elle fixa avec hésitation sa table dépourvue de nourriture. Riant sans raison, le Grand Méchant Loup continua :_

« J'avais oublié que t'es nouvelle ! Ce qui est cool ici, c'est qu'il suffit que tu penses très fort à cque tu veux pour l'avoir ! Démonstration... »

_Se léchant les babines, il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, et hurla de plaisir... quand une superbe assiette remplies de côtes de porcs bien grasses apparut face à lui, surgissant de nulle part ! Écarquillant les yeux, elle le fixa mangeant son plat avec avidité, puis replongea son attention sur la table. Penser à ce qu'elle voulait manger... Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra au maximum... et eut la surprise de sa vie quand elle vit devant elle un petit déjeuner complet ! Pain, beurre, jus d'orange, café, rien ne manquait ! Et en goûtant et buvant, elle eut l'agréable étonnement de voir que c'était bon ! Ravie, elle mangea avec appétit tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette, tout en discutant avec son camarade._

_ Sans tabou, il lui raconta sa vie. Bien sûr, elle connaissait en gros l'histoire des « Trois Petits Cochons », et de son étonnante capacité à détruire des maisons d'un simple souffle. Mais ce qu'elle découvrir en plus lui fit mal au cœur : une mère morte à sa naissance, et un père chef de meute qui faillit le tuer après une mauvaise chasse... Lorsqu'il décida de quitter enfin cette meute abominable, il se retrouva pendant longtemps seul, malheureux durant les hivers rudes, affamé à cause de ses chasses peu glorieuses... Il raconta comment, petit à petit, il devint plus « humain », croyant que cela lui donnerait plus de chances pour survivre... Sa mésaventure avec trois de ses plats favoris... Et, enfin, la chasse qui lui coûta la vie... Le loup étant son animal préféré, Ali crut qu'elle allait hurler de rage à la fin de son histoire... Le pauvre, elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui..._

« Ouais, enfin, je me plains pas d'être devenu un macchabée, regarde-moi maintenant ! J'ai plus faim, j'ai plus froid, c'est la belle vie d'être mort, en fait ! A part tous ces abrutis qui me considèrent pas comme un des leurs... Okay, je suis pas le pire méchant qu'on ai jamais vu, mais, au moins, ça me rend moins con !

- Tu veux dire que tu ne voudrais pas revivre, si je venais à... à... hésita-t-elle le regard baissé.

- Franchement ? Naaan ! Enfin, je m'en fiche ! Ça me permettrait de prendre ma revanche sur les trois côtes de porcs sur pattes, mais après ? Je veux pas encore mourir de faim et de froid, moi ! »

_Elle sourit doucement, approuvant. Le Grand Méchant Loup n'était pas, en fait, si démoniaque que ça... Il paraissait beaucoup plus ouvert, et il était cool... Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en faire un ami, qui sait... Elle espérait tant que cela ne soit pas un piège..._

_ Après quelques minutes, les deux camarades se levèrent et quittèrent la grande salle, sous les yeux noirs des autres méchants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, apeurée, ce que remarque son compagnon :_

« Relaaaax poulette, arrête de t'en faire ! Fais semblant de pas voir ces demeurés, et t'auras la tête tranquille !

- … Le problème est que je suis trop attentive aux jugements des autres à mon égard... soupira-t-elle avec mélancolie.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ça ? »

_ Elle le regarda avec une certaine hésitation, se pinçant les lèvres. Se frappant le front, le Grand Méchant Loup ajouta :_

« Oh, poupée, mets-toi ça dans le crâne : si j'voulais pas venir te voir, je l'aurais pas fait, et ça, tu peux me croire ! Mais, voilà, j'suis venu, car... chais pas... t'as quelque chose en plus que les autres ! J'parle pas de ton côté démoniaque, j'parle d'autre chose.

- Peut-être parce que le loup est mon animal préféré...? sourit-elle doucement.

- Noooon ? Sans blague ? sursauta-t-il, ravi. Alors, tu peux être sûre qu'on va s'entendre, poupée ! »

_Elle émit un petit rire, avant de prendre son souffle, et de commencer le récit de sa vie, en version beaucoup plus résumée. Ses nombreux déménagements à cause du travail de son père, sa vie à Haïti, ses années de collège épouvantables, ses déceptions au lycée, etc... Le Grand Méchant Loup l'écoutait avec passion, ne l'interrompant parfois que pour lui indiquer certains endroits importants des Enfers, comme les amphithéâtres, les appartements, etc... Cela lui faisait un bien fou de se dévoiler ainsi : elle ne pensait pas aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, et parlait sans retenue, sous l'oreille attentive et intéressée de son compagnon. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'écouter ainsi... Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis fidèles... Les seuls qu'elle avait se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle... Pas pratique quand on avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un... Et, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait toujours du s'en contenter, et se taire... Il était stupide de croire que les habitants des Enfers sauraient lui faire rattraper tout cette perte... Mais elle continuait d'espérer... Elle priait que le Grand Méchant Loup ne mente pas... Ne la trompe pas..._

_ Elle omit juste un détail qui avait de la valeur, mais qui pourrait la nuire s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains... Sa passion pour les méchants Disney... Les murs avaient des oreilles, et elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire d'une telle information... Il pourrait lui faire du chantage, l'obliger à leur obéir, ou bien..._

« Ben dis donc, et dire qu'y en a qui ose se plaindre de leurs vies ! Hoqueta de surprise le loup. Ma pauvre poulette, t'as pas été chanceuse de la vie ! »

_ Sortant de ses pensées à ces paroles, la jeune femme approuva tristement, ajoutant :_

« J'ai pris l'habitude, tu sais...

- Faut pas te laisser faire, faut leur montrer le... le Grand Méchant Loup qui est en toi, tiens ! Faut leur souffler à leurs gueules leurs 4 vérités, leur rentrer dedans, les rabaisser, les bouffer, les déchiqueter, les...

- Jamais je n'oserai faire tout ça ! S'apeura Ali.

- Faudra bien, poulette, si tu veux un jour te faire respec...

- Tu me donnes envie de vomir, Zira ! »

_ Les deux compères s'observèrent avec des yeux ronds, et s'approchèrent très doucement du détour du couloir d'où venait la dispute. Ali reconnut parfaitement la voix froide et sec de Scar, qui rabaissait très violemment la pauvre Zira, tête baissée, grognant._

« Ohla, les deux tourtereaux s'engueulent encore ? murmura le Grand Méchant Loup. Dans ces cas-là, le mieux à faire, c'est encore de se barrer très doucement... »

_ Mais Ali désapprouva de la tête, contemplant la lionne tremblant devant son époux. Elle écouta très attentivement la discussion, le cœur serré._

« Depuis que tu es arrivée aux Enfers, tu ne cesses de me faire honte ! Rugit Scar, dos à la cachette des deux individus. D'abord avec ton imbécile de films, maintenant...

- Je t'interdis de traiter NOTRE fils d'imbécile, tu m'entends ! siffla Zira, le poil hérissé.

- Un infirme et imbécile comme lui ne pouvait être mon fils ! Désapprouva le frère meurtrier en griffant le sol profondément. Il aurait du y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'importuner le Dieu des Enfers, il a mérité de mourir !

- Tu es monstrueux de dire ça ! hurla-t-elle, des larmes de colère aux yeux. Tu continues encore de penser que ce traître de Kovu valait mieux que Nuka ! Imbécile, en arrivant ici, tu es devenu faible, pathétique et prêt à commettre les plus plates besognes ! »

_Des flammes de rage pure dansant dans ses yeux, le lion attaque férocement la lionne, fracassant sa patte sur son visage, lui entaillant la joue et l'envoyant valser un mètre plus loin. Ali s'arrêta de respirer, tremblant : comment il osait faire ça à son épouse ! Scar était encore plus épouvantable qu'elle ne l'imaginait ! Que faire ! Vu la haine qu'il dégageait, il risquait bien de la..._

_ Gémissant de douleur, Zira ne put se relever, et contempla avec froideur son mari, lui montrant les crocs._

« Pourquoi Scar...? Où est passé le grand Roi du passé...?

- Comparé à toi, je pense à ma survie, et je ne m'encombre pas de boulets qui ne pourront que me gêner... répondit-il avec un mauvais sourire.

- … Parce que je suis devenue un boulet pour toi... mon Roi...? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

- Tu as tout compris, petite idiote... »

_La jeune femme ressentit presque le cœur brisé, et sentit son pouls accélérer. Il était monstrueux, il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec ses sentiments de cette manière ! Elle avait l'impression de suivre, en tant que spectateur, ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé... Elle devait faire quelque chose !_

_ S'approchant d'une manière menaçante, Scar ricanait, ravi de voir que ses paroles avaient complètement détruit la lionne, qui, lasse, était prête à se laisser tuer sans opposer de résistance. Toutes griffes dehors, il finit dans un chuchotement glacial :_

« Prépare-toi à rejoindre ton incapable de fils... Oh, ça y est, je me rappelle : en mourant une deuxième fois, tu disparaîtras pour de bon ! Adieu, petite idio...

- LAISSE-LA! »

_ Étonné, il n'eût pas le temps de répliquer que, déjà, Ali se jeta sur lui, et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur en s'écroulant à moitié sur lui. Sonnée, elle recula immédiatement, de peur de recevoir un coup de griffes ou de crocs, et s'écria :_

« Zira, sauve-toi ! »

_La concernée, yeux écarquillés, contempla celle qui tentait de la protéger avec incompréhension. Après les paroles froides qu'elle lui avait dit la veille... elle la défendait, et ce au péril de sa vie...? C'était soit très courageux, soit très stupide ! Elle ne savait quoi penser, mais une chose était sûre : c'était une idiote morte !_

_ Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Scar contempla avec des yeux meurtriers celle qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui. D'un coup, l'audace d'Ali tomba au niveau zéro, et elle comprit enfin dans quelle situation elle s'était mise : elle était fichue, se dit-elle !_

« Toi... Celle que tout le monde appelle Ange Noir... grogna-t-il avec menace. Sache que personne ne m'a jamais humilié de cette façon sans s'en mordre les doigts...

- Tu m'étonnes mon vieux, on a bien vu ce que t'as fait à ton frère pour ça ! Ricana le Grand Méchant Loup, faisant tout pour sauver sa camarade d'une mort certaine.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, sac à puces ! cria-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Maintenant, vous allez tous les deux payer ! »

_ Rugissant, Scar bondit vers sa direction, crocs et griffes sortis. Le souffle coupé, elle ne réfléchit pas, et se jeta sur le côté, se fracassant violemment au sol pour éviter de mourir déchiquetée. La chute fut très douloureuse, et elle crut entendre un sinistre « Crac » de son dos, mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, car le lion, bavant presque de rage, faisait demi-tour pour contre-attaquer. Le Grand Méchant Loup, poings levés, voulut s'interposer, mais il se retrouva très vite contre le mur, KO. Pâle comme un linge, Ali tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter ses griffes acérées et ses crocs mortels, mais la fatigue commença à l'anéantir petit à petit... Conscient de ce désavantage, Scar ricana :_

« Tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps, « Ange Noir », abandonne ! »

_Soudain, il se jeta en arrière, et envoya ses griffes lacérer une bonne moitié de son bras. Hurlant de douleur, elle s'écroula au sol, à genoux, contemplant avec une peur immense le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa blessure ; elle manqua de défaillir, elle qui en avait une sainte horreur... Elle se sentait si faible... C'était la fin... déjà...?_

_ Se léchant les babines, le lion s'approcha petit à petit d'elle, ravi d'avoir un repas à se mettre sous la langue. Et puis, personne ne lui en voudrait de l'avoir tué, ils savaient tous pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas l'Ange Noir ! Il s'apprêta à bondir sur elle, prêt à lui trancher le ventre d'un coup de griffes... quand il s'écroula au sol, les yeux retournés, immobile et respirant avec beaucoup de difficultés... Zira mordant profondément sa gorge !_

_ Celle-ci, les yeux rouges, le cracha avec dégoût, grognant, avant de s'approcher de la blessée, qui la contemplait avec des yeux exorbités, le teint pâle._

« I-I-Il est... « mort » …?

- Non, juste profondément KO... répondit la Hors-la-Loi gravement. L'artère que j'ai mordu l'a fait perdre conscience, mais il s'en remettra...

- M-Mais pourquoi m'avoir sauvé...? demanda-t-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- Quoi, tu aurais préféré mourir ? Rugit-elle. Si tel est le cas, on peut s'arranger ! »

_ Ali resta silencieuse, jugeant qu'aucune réponse n'était envisageable à cette question. Elle contemplait la lionne avec hésitation et anxiété. L'avait-elle sauvé, parce qu'elle en avait fait de même...? C'était une méchante, à l'origine, et il était rare qu'ils sachent être reconnaissants... Que devait-elle penser à tout ceci...?_

« La blessure saigne beaucoup, mais cela aurait pu être pire, tu as eu beaucoup de chances... continua-t-elle. Pour éviter qu'elle ne s'affecte, laisse-la pendant quelques minutes sous l'eau, et bande-la... Serre beaucoup, et tout ira bien... »

_ Elle approuva doucement de la tête, se sentant de plus en plus défaillir. Oh oui, la suite de la visite attendrait, elle ne se sentait pas en état de continuer à marcher... Silencieuse, Zira fit demi-tour, et s'apprêta à la quitter, quand Ali l'interpella doucement :_

« Zira ! Je... Je... Merci... »

_ Elle afficha un doux sourire, pensant sincèrement ses paroles. La concernée ne lui accorda pas un regard, et la laissa seule, mais Ali était sûre qu'elle avait entendu. S'en fichait-elle...? Avait-elle du remord de l'avoir sauvé...? Tout était possible, mais toujours était-il que, grâce à elle, elle était vivante. Elle saurait la remercier, en tant et en heure._

« Par la Grande Louve, quel mal de tête j'ai, ohlala... »

_ Le Grand Méchant Loup, encore un peu sonné, se remettait petit à petit de son KO. Se couvrant sa plaie de sa main, elle l'aida à se relever, souriant faiblement :_

« Comment tu te sens...?

- Comme si j'étais coincé dans un piège à loup, sinon, ça... va ? Nom d'une côte de porcs, comment ça se fait que t'as le bras en sang, poulette ! Et qu'est-ce que le gros minet fait par terre, lui ! Et où elle est, la Zira ! J'ai raté un épisode, ou quoi ! »

_ Riant doucement, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, tout en marchant en direction de « sa » chambre, nauséeuse et désirant ardemment se coucher au plus vite. Sifflant de surprise, son camarade dit :_

« La Zira qui sauve quelqu'un, c'est digne d'un exploit ! Je suis sûr qu'elle doit s'en mordre les doigts, pardon, les griffes, mais, vla, c'est fait, c'est fait !

- J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop d'ennuis avec Scar quand il se réveillera... craignit-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

- Ben, vu la rouste qu'il s'est pris, je crois qu'elle peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles ! Par contre, pour être franc, j'crois qu'il faudra que tu sois prudente, poulette... C'est pas pour dire, mais tu t'es fait un ennemi assez puissant, là...

- … Je sais... soupira Ali. Je ferai attention... Si je savais me battre, aussi...

- Non, parce que, va pas croire, j'étais pas en forme, sinon, je lui aurais mis une sacrée raclée, tiens, au gros minet ! Fit-il en balançant ses poings dans le vide. »

_ Malgré sa faiblesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée, adorant l'humour et la modestie du loup. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous deux à leur destination._

« Tu es sûr que ça ira pour ton bras ? S'enquit-il, par mesure de prudence.

- Oui, je te remercie, ça va aller. J'irai directement me coucher après m'être désinfectée le bras. Merci, Grand Méchant Loup. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es vraiment extra. »

_ Souriant, il lui montra son pouce, et s'apprêta à partir, mais Ali s'écria :_

« Au fait, quand tu me traites de poulette, tu le penses vraiment ?

- Ben ouais, tiens ! Ricana-t-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Moi, j'te trouve aussi mignonne qu'une côtelette de porc ! »

_Puis il la laissa sur place, quelque peu étonnée. Clignant des yeux, elle ferma la porte derrière elle : elle devait bien le prendre ? Oui, certainement, vu sa passion pour les cochons. Elle sourit, attendrie : jamais personne, par le passé, ne lui avait dit qu'elle était mignonne, bien au contraire. Sauf ses parents, bien sûr, mais c'était normal... A force, elle avait fini par croire qu'elle était laide, et avait du mal à croire à un compliment... Espérons qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ça d'une manière hypocrite..._

_ La douleur à son bras reprit au même instant, la faisant gémir et trembler encore plus. Scar ne l'avait pas raté, elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de l'affronter ! Ayant quelques petits vertiges, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, et fit couler de l'eau froide sur sa plaie ; cela lui fit un bien fou au bout de quelques secondes, mais, maintenant, elle était épuisée. Prenant des compresses et bandages, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, s'apprêtant à se soigner... quand un détail important lui revint : où était Ratigan ? Avait-il réussi à convaincre elle ne savait qui pour récupérer en intégralité sa chambre d'origine ?_

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici, vous...? »

_ Sursautant, elle regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut que le dit rat se trouvait sur la commode voisine, accolé au mur et bras croisés, la fixant avec des yeux étincelants. Faisant un petit gasp, elle se renfrogna légèrement, étant plus qu'apeuré par la présence du professeur, malgré sa petite taille._

« J-Je venais j-juste p-pour me soigner... J-J'ai eu un différend a-avec...

- Scar ? L'interrompit-il en levant une patte. Oui, je le sais, ma chère, les rumeurs courent vite en ces lieux, vu qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il ne vous a pas raté, d'après ce que je vois.

- Non, on va dire ça...sourit-elle faiblement. »

_ Serrant les dents pour ne pas lui montrer sa souffrance, elle commença à couvrir du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses plaies, sous l'œil attentif du professeur. Celui-ci, se massant la tempe, levait parfois les yeux au ciel, comme s'il avait affaire avec la dernière des imbéciles. Elle le remarqua, bien évidemment, mais resta silencieuse, refusant de paraître impolie (… Même si, à cet instant, c'était plutôt l'inverse...). Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Ratigan la stoppa, en soupirant :_

« Le bandage que vous venez de faire ne tiendra pas jusqu'à demain matin, vous serez morte d'une hémorragie bien avant... »

_ Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il sautilla à ses côtés, prit une bandelette, et commença à la bander de ses petites pattes, lui demandant parfois de lever le bras. Rouge comme une pivoine, Ali tenta doucement de l'arrêter :_

« P-Professeur, c-ce n'est pas la peine, j-je peux me débrouiller t-toute seule !

- Navré de vous dire cela, ma chère, mais non, vous ne pouvez pas, énonça-t-il sans quitter son côté gentleman. »

_Toussotant, elle se laissa faire, silencieuse, essayant de contenir quelques petits rires qu'occasionnaient ses pattes sur sa peau. Mince, Ratigan en personne s'occupait d'elle, le rêêêêêêêêve ! Cela ne semblait pas particulièrement l'enthousiasmer, remarque, cela se comprenait, se dit-elle : certes, il était gentleman, mais il restait le génie du mal avant tout._

_ Souhaitant détendre légèrement l'atmosphère, elle tenta :_

« A-Avez-vous pu parler à quelqu'un p-pour la chambre...? »

_ Elle ne pouvait pas faire pire... Grognant, il serra d'un coup pour lui montrer qu'elle avait très mal choisi son sujet, la faisant gémir sur le coup, et répondit gravement :_

« En effet... Mais ils refusent de m'écouter... Je cite : « L'Ange Noir est bien plus important qu'un vulgaire » … Mmmph... « … rat d'égout » … Balivernes ! Qui nous dit que vous êtes bien la personne que nous recherchons ?

- L-Le docteur Facilier a p-pourtant dit...

- Vous voulez un conseil ? Grommela-t-il en la fixant avec intensité. Ne vous fiez qu'à votre instinct, et non pas à ces tours de passe-passe... »

_ Finissant son superbe bandage, il se détourna d'elle, faisant voler sa cape, finissant avec froideur :_

« Malheureusement, les autorités supérieures ne sont pas du même avis, et je me vois dans l'obligation de laisser ma place à une... une...

- … Vulgaire humaine... finit-elle d'une voix malheureuse. P-Professeur, s-si j'avais su, j-jamais je ne...

- Gardez votre pitié pour vous, ma chère, j'ai une fierté à défendre ! »

_ Sifflant entre ses dents, il s'apprêta à descendre du lit pour rejoindre la sortie, mais Ali bloqua son chemin de sa main, les yeux brillants._

« Ne partez pas, je vous en supplie ! »

_ Quelque peu pris au dépourvu, il la fixa en clignant des yeux, ne sachant quoi dire, et la laissant continuer avec une certaine intrigue :_

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, comparé à vous, je ne mérite pas tous ces privilèges... C'est vous qui devez rester ici... Après tout, vous êtes le Professeur Ratigan, le plus grand génie du mal, qui mieux que vous mérite le respect ? »

_ Il l'avait déjà entendu dire cela quelques heures plus tôt, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, quelqu'un reconnaissait le véritable génie de Ratigan ? Non, tout cela était bien trop étonnant, il devait y avoir une raison... S'allumant l'une de ses cigarettes, il contempla la jeune femme, bras croisés, souriant sournoisement._

« Tout cela est fort plaisant à entendre, ma chère. Mais j'ai l'art de lire des sens cachés dans chaque mot, et je sais que tout ceci dissimule quelque chose de bien plus profond, je me trompe...? »

_C'était pas pour rien que, dans son monde, il était autant craint... Écarquillant les yeux, elle serra les poings, hésitante. Elle n'avait rien dit au Grand Méchant Loup, pourquoi devrait-elle faire confiance à un véritable criminel...? Pourtant... Elle n'en pouvait plus de cacher la vérité, il fallait bien, qu'un jour, cela sorte..._

_ Prenant une grande inspiration, elle finit par avouer :_

« Si je vous fais autant d'éloges, Professeur... C'est parce que vous, ainsi que tous vos confrères méchants... êtes mes idoles... Là d'où je viens, je suis rejetée, détestée, sans cesse humiliée... Peu de choses me permettaient de sourire et de reprendre un peu de joie de vivre... Mais le jour où je vous ai tous découvert, un à un, cela a changé... Dès que je vous voyais, je me sentais bien, apaisée... Et j'avais l'impression... que nous nous ressemblions un peu... Nous sommes hais par la société, nous avons tous, je n'en doute pas, de douloureux passés, etc... Bref... Je m'identifie à vous... Voilà pourquoi... je vous respecte... et vous adore... »

_L'étonnement était tellement grand que Ratigan faillit en lâcher sa cigarette, regardant cette jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa gêne. Elle... adorait... les méchants... comme lui...? C'était plus qu'inédit, cela tenait presque du miracle ! Qui pouvait aimer des êtres qui ne pensaient qu'à faire souffrir ? En y pensant, cela ferait une servante de choix... Se caressant le menton, il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, envisageant toutes les possibilités. Oui... En la manipulant un peu, pourquoi pas...? C'était à tenter, car même si elle n'était pas l'Ange Noir (Il en était persuadé), elle pourrait lui être utile..._

_ Ricanant, il s'approcha d'elle, disant sensuellement :_

« Ma foi, cela est fort intéressant, ma chère, et je ne vous cache pas mon agréable surprise. Dans ce cas, les choses sont différentes : si cela vous tente, pourquoi ne deviendrions pas... camarades de chambre, mmm...? Il est tout à fait possible de partager cette immense pièce en deux, et avec votre aide, je suis certain que je pourrai me construire un véritable petit nid douillet.

- Hein ? C-Camarades de chambre ? sursauta-t-elle, encore plus rouge. M-V-Vous me promettez de ne p-pas regarder quand j-je me changerai...? »

_ Cette remarque ne fit pas réellement rire son compagnon, vu la tête qu'il faisait. Okay, elle avait compris, Ratigan était tout, sauf un pervers !_

« J-Je plaisante, je plaisante ! Se corrigea-t-elle en secouant les mains. Bien sûr, ce serait avec plaisir, Professeur. Merci !

- Fort bien, tout est réglé ! Fit-elle en lui serrant un doigt. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser prendre du repos, les épreuves que vous avez traversé ont du être mouvementé ! »

_ S'inclinant pour la saluer, il quitta le lit, et sourit méchamment lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné. Parfait, elle était tombée dans le panneau, cela ne serait pas bien difficile de gagner sa confiance... Mais il perdit vite son sourire devant sa dernière remarque :_

« Que cela reste entre nous, Professeur, mais de tous les méchants Disney, vous êtes, sans conteste, l'un de mes préférés, de part votre charme fou et votre génie diabolique. »

Les yeux écarquillés, il la regarda avec étonnement lui sourire avec douceur. Secouant la tête, il ne rétorqua pas, et quitta la chambre d'un pas élégant. Allons bon, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se fasse prendre par les sentiments !

Le cœur chantant presque, la jeune femme s'affala sur le lit, tout sourire. Ne se doutant absolument de rien, elle était on ne peut plus ravie ! Elle était devenue amie avec le Grand Méchant Loup, Zira ne voulait plus la tuer (D'après ce qu'elle avait compris dans son attitude), et Ratigan l'acceptait ! Tout se passait comme... Comme dans tous ces rêves qu'elle avait fait au cours de sa vie... Mis à part cet incident avec Scar, sa première journée au sein des Enfers s'était à peu près bien passée. Si cela pouvait continuer ainsi...

Elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant la raison de sa venue ici... L'Ange Noir... Devait-elle croire les propres d'Hades et de Facilier...? Ou bien se ranger auprès de la majorité...? Elle espérait tant que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, et qu'ils se soient trompés... Mais elle savait que, si tel était le cas, elle ne leur servirait plus à rien... Car, après tout, c'était... des méchants...

Quand elle finit par s'endormir, le bras encore endolori, Ali était encore partagée entre la joie et l'anxiété... Qui croire...? Que croire...? Que faire...?

_Assis sur son trône, Hades contemplait sa boule de cristal géante avec sournoiserie, un verre de nectar à la main. Tout se déroulait exactement à la perfection... D'après ce qu'il venait de voir, la nouvelle hôte de l'Ange Noir avait, malgré les apparences, son caractère. Il suffisait donc de le titiller un peu pour que sa personnalité démoniaque ressorte...? Une information à ne surtout pas oublier, se dit-il..._

_ Stoppant ce que lui montrait la boule de cristal d'un geste de la main, il posa son visage sur sa main collée aux accoudoirs de son siège en pierre, réfléchissant. S'il y avait bien un sentiment qui réveillerait la démone, c'était la colère... Que faire pour rendre folle de rage la jeune Ali...? Se charger discrètement de ses amis...? Non, inutile, qui lui disait que le Grand Méchant Loup, Zira et Ratigan ne se jouaient pas d'elle...? Après tout, ils savaient être tout aussi fourbes que lui. Quelles autres possibilités...? La piéger...? Non, elle se douterait facilement qu'il était à l'origine du sale coup, et elle ne se soumettrait plus à son autorité._

_ Soudain, des paroles qu'il avait dit la veille au trio diabolique lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait prévu que le Capitaine Crochet se chargerait de son entraînement aux armes... Malgré qu'il soit un grand amateur de rhum, il n'en restait pas moins la meilleure fine lame de tous les Enfers... Et certainement le plus horrible (Dans le sens dur) des entraîneurs... Il savait rendre fou n'importe qui, il ne serait pas difficile de faire craquer cette frêle jeune fille..._

« Les enfants, amenez-vous ! cria-t-il en souriant méchamment. »

_ Sans perdre une seule seconde, Peine et Panique vinrent le rejoindre, au garde à vous. Les yeux flamboyants, il se leva, et les contempla avec fourberie._

« Allez dire à Crochet qu'il est en charge, dès demain, de l'entrainement de l'Ange Noir. Que cela lui plaise ou non s'il venait à se montrer peu coopératif !

- A-Absolument votre horreur ! Approuva vite le démon verdâtre.

- Devons-nous en informer la concernée, votre fourberie ? S'enquit le gros violet.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ricana Hades. Cela en deviendrait moins drôle... et intéressant... »

_ Hochant la tête et s'inclinant, le duo sortit vite en courant de l'immense salle du trône, sous les ricanements du Dieu. Tout marchait à la perfection... ce ne serait peut-être pas demain, ni les jours qui suivent... Mais il savait que, bientôt, l'Ange Noir serait de retour... Car, après tout, quelques heures plus tôt, les Moires lui avaient confié :_

« Préparez-vous...

Imminent est son retour...

Car dès lors que le Démon se réveillera...

Le cœur de glace se brisera... »

_Bon, il fallait bien l'avouer, comme à leur habitude, les Moires n'avaient pas été claires... Mais ces mots voulaient tout dire ! Que pouvaient-ils signifier d'autre ? D'accord, le « Le cœur de glace se brisera » était incompréhensible, mais le reste, niquel ! _

_ Souriant méchamment, il regarda ses Enfers depuis son imposante fenêtre, bras croisés. Le Styx était très calme... Mais bientôt, très bientôt, ce silence ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir... Bientôt, ils pourraient tous quitter cet endroit infâme, et se venger de l'abomination qu'ils avaient subi de leur vivant... Ils suffisaient d'être patients... Patient... _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : « When you're evil »**

_ Doucement enveloppée dans ses draps, Ali passait, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, une douce nuit sans tourments du moins si l'on mettait de côté la douleur encore présente de la griffure de Scar... Apaisée, elle repassait en boucle sa folle journée de la veille : elle était devenue amie avec le Grand Méchant Loup, avait été défendue par la redoutable Zira, et avait trouvé un terrain d'entente avec le Professeur Ratigan. Certes, elle était encore mal vue par la quasi totalité des autres Méchants Disney, et Hades devait s'arracher les... flammes devant son incapacité à réveiller la soit disant Ange Noir en elle... Mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait un peu de lumière dans sa vie si noire, elle n'allait pas bouder son plaisir._

_ Mais, encore endormie, elle ne pouvait voir l'ombre imposante penchée au-dessus d'elle, parfaitement immobile... et tous crocs sortis..._

_« _… Ali... ? Oh, Ali, debout, t'es attendue... Aaaaaaaliiiiiiii... Euh... Il est l'or, mon seignor... ? Sacré nom de mouton, même moi ais pas un sommeil aussi profond... ! »

_ Poings sur les hanches, le Grand Méchant Loup contemplait sa camarade en secouant la tête de dépit. Okay, elle avait eu une sacrée frousse la veille, mais de là à avoir un sommeil de mort... !? Chose plutôt difficile aux Enfers, d'ailleurs... Qui plus est, Hades lui-même lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher et de la ramener à l'Arène pour... il ne savait encore pourquoi, d'ailleurs... Mais cela avait l'air urgent, et il avait intérêt à vite la réveiller s'il ne voulait pas finir en loup kebab !_

« Euh, Ali, je t'aime bien, mais là, tu me laisses pas vraiment le choix... soupira-t-il en reculant de quelques pas. »

_ Se concentrant, il bomba fortement le torse, prenant une profonde inspiration, prêt à utiliser la technique qui avait fait sa renommée sur Terre... en espérant tout de même qu'il ne réduirait pas le Château en un tas de petits morceaux..._

_ Il inspira, inspira, inspira... puis souffla, souffla, souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, provoquant une véritable tornade dans toute la chambre. Les meubles, les rideaux, les décorations et, surtout, le lit s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions... faisant également voler la pauvre Ali qui, maintenant bien réveillée, hurlait à gorge déployée._

« AAAAAAH, FAITES MOI DESCEEEEEENDRE ! »

_ Voyant que cela était largement suffisant, le Grand Méchant Loup stoppa son Super Souffle (Sans même être essoufflé ! ), et regarda autour de lui le décor apocalyptique qu'il avait occasionné avec de grands yeux et un sourire gêné._

« Ouhla, ça se voit que j'ai plus l'habitude de souffler... Ou peut-être parce que j'ai jamais testé à l'intérieur d'une maison... Euuuh... Ali, t'as une mèche qui dépasse... »

_ La jeune femme, avachie par terre et empêtrée dans ses couvertures, tentait tant bien que mal de s'en sortir, maudissant du regard son ami._

« BIGBY ! cria-t-elle en tentant de regagner son calme. Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de ton cyclone, et regarde l'état de la chambre !

- Ohla ohla ohla, du calme ma petite côtelette, de un, j'ai essayé de te réveiller avec la méthode douce, c'est pas ma faute si t'as le sommeil aussi lourd qu'un ours en hibernation ! Tenta-t-il de se justifier en fronçant des sourcils. Et de deux... attends, comment tu m'as appelé, là... ?

- Euh... Bigby... ? Gémit Ali, se demandant avec honte si elle avait dit une bêtise. C'est... un surnom que l'on te donne dans un jeu vidéo très connu sur Terre, « The Wolf Among us » … Bigby Wolf... M-Mais je peux t'appeler n-normalement, s-si cela te p-pose problème !

- …... Tu sais quoi... ? J'ADORE CE SURNOM ! s'excita le canin avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ça sonne trop, genre « Bigby le Gangsta » , pour une fois que les humains inventent pas une connerie ! Je...

- ESPÈCE DE CABOT DES RUES, N'AS-TU VRAIMENT AUCUNE CERVELLE ?! »

_ Tous les deux clignèrent des yeux, et regardèrent les couvertures en vrac à leurs pieds, d'où en sortit le célèbre Napoléon du Crime, les poils complètement hérissés et les yeux veineux fusillant du regard Bibgy. Il avait beau être minuscule, il comprenait un peu à quel point il avait pu faire peur dans son monde d'origine... Quand à Ali... elle ne pouvait émettre le moindre son, étant bouche bée et rouge tomate devant la sculpture parfaite du corps de Ratigan, habillé uniquement d'un caleçon noir... Ce dernier, le remarquant très vite, toussota et rougit légèrement, la scrutant du coin de l'oeil._

« Et vous étiez celle me demandant de ne pas vous regarder lorsque vous vous changeriez...

- A-Ah non, p-pas du tout, j-je suis désolée, P-Professeur, c-c'est juste que... sursauta-t-elle, rougissant encore plus et détournant le regard.

- … Tu m'avais caché que tu avais des tendances zoophiles anthropomorphiques... s'étonna le loup en clignant des yeux. »

_ Ce fut la phrase de trop pour l'ancien criminel. Grognant, il sortit d'un bond des draps et sauta de manière gymnastique sur une commode épargnée, afin d'être à peu près à la hauteur de Bigby. N'ayant que faire de sa petite taille, il hurla :_

« Tu es la honte de ce Château, canin ! Même mes incapables de brigands avaient plus de jugeote que toi ! Es-tu trop abruti pour réfléchir avant d'agir, te rends-tu compte que ton ignorance aurait pu avoir des conséquences encore plus catastrophiques que tout ce bazar !?

- Baisse d'un ton avec moi, Professeur Minus ! S'énerva à son tour Bigby. Arrête de te croire plus malin que nous tous, c'est pas parce que t'as un QI de génie que tu sais mieux que tout le monde ! Et puis d'abord, je te savais pas aussi pervers, pour oser dormir à moitié à poils à côté d'une jeune fille innocente.

- Euh... Les garçons, s... s'il vous plaît... susurra de peur la pauvre Ali.

- Ose encore me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas et je te fais ravaler ta salopette, sac à puces... Trembla de rage le professeur.

- Si t'y arrives avec tes petites pattes de moucheron... le rat... Acheva avec un mauvais sourire le loup.

- RÉPÈTE UN PEU POUR VOIR, SALE BÊTE ! »

_ Gaspant, Ali eût juste le temps de se placer entre les deux, évitant de peu qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Elle dut poser sa main devant Ratigan et agripper l'épaule de Bigby, voyant à quel point ils étaient prêts à s'entre-tuer._

« J-Je vous en prie, a-arrêtez, c-cela ne sert à rien de se r-rabaisser ainsi ! Tenta-t-elle pour les calmer.

- Non mais attends poupée, t'as vu comment il me cause, lui !? S'exclama son ami en la regardant sérieusement. Ça tuera pas Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout d'entendre certaines vérités !

- C... Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter de... tu sais... Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, consciente que redire le mot maudit pourrait avoir d'autres répercussions.

- Je vous remercie d'essayer d'arranger la situation, Mademoiselle, mais je vous demanderai de me laisser régler personnellement mes propres problèmes, rajouta le rongeur, sans jamais quitter son rival des yeux.

- Ouais, ce serait trop la honte pour lui qu'une femme lui vienne en aide, ricana le loup.

- Je vais te...

- Voilà ce que vous faisiez depuis une heure !? Vous chamailler comme de vulgaires gamins !? Et dire qu'on m'a fait déplacer pour ça, pitoyable ! »

_ Un frisson parcourut le dos d'Ali en voyant que Zira venait tout juste de pénétrer dans la chambre désolée, les regardant avec une colère non dissimulée. La lionne avait eu beau montrer un signe de « gentillesse » vis à vis d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à la craindre... Sa venue permit néanmoins aux deux adversaires de se calmer un peu, même si Ali ne prit le risque de les relâcher._

« Ah minette, c'est toi ! Soupira presque de soulagement Bigby. Les chats, ça mange bien les souris, non ? Tu veux pas me faire plaisir en becquetant l'autre intello !?

- Ferme la, loup ! Répondit-elle rageusement. Hades t'avait confié une mission toute simple, es-tu sourd, ou juste trop stupide pour comprendre même la tâche la plus faisable!?

- Oh ça va, tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus... Gémit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis, c'est pas ma faute, je...

- I... Il a raison, Zira, c'est de ma faute... Le coupa Ali. Je... Je dormais profondément, et... Bigby a dû employer la manière forte avec moi... S... Si je m'étais réveillée à temps, rien ne serait arrivé, et ils ne seraient pas en train de se battre actuellement... »

_ Le Grand Méchant Loup ne put s'empêcher de la contempler avec de la reconnaissance dans les yeux, sachant pertinemment que Zira ne l'aurait pas louper sinon (Quoique, entre chien et chat... Elle aurait tout de même trouver un prétexte pour l'engueuler ! ). Ce fut cependant Ratigan qui fut le plus surpris de sa réplique : il l'imaginait tellement frêle et fragile, incapable de faire face à ses responsabilités et pleurant à la moindre occasion... Certes, il la voyait trembler de tout son corps, mais elle remontait très légèrement dans son estime. Encore un peu plus de confiance en elle, et il saurait mettre à son avantage ses capacités... et sa taille, malheureusement pour lui... Quelle pitié que de dépendre de quelqu'un pour ça..._

_ Devant ses paroles, Zira aurait voulu s'assommer pour espérer se réveiller dans sa tanière, loin de tous ces idiots. Pourquoi perdait-elle son temps avec une inconsciente pareille ? Elle ne valait absolument rien, et ce n'était pas son acte de courage devant Scar qui allait y changer quoique ce soit ! Au moins, ce qui l'attendait pouvait peut-être lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle..._

_ Secouant la tête, elle soupira, blasée, se massant la tempe de sa griffe._

« Idiots... Mais, au moins, votre retard rendra Crochet encore plus intransigeant.

- Crochet ? Sursauta Ali, surprise. Le Capitaine Crochet ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup des Crochet ? Grogna Zira. Hades l'a chargé de s'occuper de ton entraînement physique, en pensant certainement que cela permettra davantage le retour de l'Ange Noir. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'obstine autant à croire que tu es bien celle qu'on recherche... »

_ Mais déjà, la jeune femme n'écoutait plus, assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vague. Le Capitaine Crochet, la terreur des 7 Mers, l'ennemi juré de Peter Pan, allait se charger de son entraînement... ? S'il s'agissait d'exercices typiquement pirates, avec des épées, des pistolets, etc... elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... Depuis toujours, elle détestait la simple vision d'un combat à l'arme blanche, la moindre petite blessure la faisant défaillir. Si ce redoutable pirate devenait son professeur personnel, il n'allait certainement pas la faire chômer... Mais elle était incapable de le satisfaire dans ce domaine !_

« … Z... Zira, j... je ne crois pas... q... que j'y arriverai... Répondit-elle faiblement, le teint pâle.

- Euuuh, minette, Hades aurait-il un peu trop mangé des vers au nectar pour avoir une idée pareille... ? Rajouta Bigby, faisant de son mieux pour lui faire de l'air et la rassurer.

- Que cela te plaise ou non, tu t'entraîneras avec lui, finit sèchement la Hors la Loi. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, si tu espères qu'il t'épargne au moins un peu. »

_ Sur ces mots, la lionne sortit, laissant la pauvre femme dans le désarroi le plus total, et la peur la plus terrible. C'était certain, Ange Noir ou pas, ils voulaient tous sa mort, même Hades qui voulait plus que tout le retour de la Démone ! Elle se retint fortement de pleurer, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir se battre contre Crochet en personne._

_ Complètement silencieuse, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa salle de bains, laissant seuls Bigby et Ratigan. Oubliant un court instant leurs querelles, le loup tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en ricanant doucement :_

« Ben, faut se dire que Crochet est souvent ivre de bon matin après une bonne nuit entourée de rhum... ? »

_ Le Génie du Mal ne rétorqua rien, se contentant juste de se mettre dans sa tenue de gentleman. Hélas, il avait déjà vu le Capitaine au meilleur de sa forme le lendemain d'une bonne cuite... Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer quelqu'un, il en était la preuve vivante. Ce serait la première véritable leçon d'Ali aux Enfers... en espérant qu'il ne l'embroche pas..._

_ Consciente de son retard, Ali ressortit habillée au bout de trois minutes. Comme la veille, des vêtements avaient mystérieusement atterri dans sa salle de bains : un simple T-Shirt rouge sang, un short noir, des baskets blanches et des mitaines rouges. Tout pour avoir un entraînement impeccable... même si elle montrait bien sur son visage à quel point elle n'avait pas hâte..._

_ Lèvres pincées, Bigby s'approcha d'elle et mit son bras autour de ses épaules, la secouant gentiment pour la réconforter._

« Allez poupée, te fais pas de mauvais sang, ce sera peut-être pas si mal, après tout, t'as peut-être des dons cachés à la Cara Loft... euh... Martha Soft... bref, tu voies de qui je parle !

- Cela me tue de le dire, mais le canin a raison, affirma Ratigan, ne se souciant pas de la grimace que lui lançait son rival. Et le Capitaine a certainement reçu des ordres strictes d'Hades, le forçant tout de même à contenir ses coups, vous ne risquez rien. »

_ Ali aurait tant voulu partager la même conviction que ses deux compagnons... Hélas, sa déprime naturelle reprenait vite le dessus... Cependant, pour ne pas trop les inquiéter, elle afficha tout de même un petit sourire._

« Merci à vous... Je...

- C'est quand vous voulez, mesdames ! S'énerva dehors Zira. »

_ Roulant des yeux, Ratigan attira l'attention de la jeune femme et, affichant son sourire le plus charmeur, dit de manière très gentleman :_

« Je souhaiterais venir assister à votre entraînement pour vous encourager, Mademoiselle. Me laisserez-vous l'honneur de me joindre à vous ?

- O-O-Oui, b-b-bien sûr, P-P-Professeur ! S'enchanta Ali, rougissant énormément quand il s'installa sur son épaule.

- Pfft... Tombeur... Murmura discrètement le Grand Méchant Loup en grognant. »

_Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait baver à chaque fois devant lui. Monsieur était imbu de sa personne, narcissique, égocentrique, rabaissant, intello, riquiqui, BREF, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouvait !? Non, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de fréquenter qui elle voulait, mais... elle méritait mieux qu'un profiteur et un manipulateur comme lui... Ils venaient juste de se rencontrer, mais Bigby appréciait réellement la jeune Ali, même si son rôle de méchant lui interdisait de le montrer complètement... Il aurait souhaité rencontrer une humaine pareille de son vivant..._

_ Tous quittèrent la chambre dévastée (Qu'Ali promit de remettre d'aplomb à son retour... éventuel...), direction l'Arène d'entraînement. En traversant les couloirs qui commençaient à lui être familiers, Ali ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point tout était... calme... Aucun méchant ne croisa leur chemin, alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans les zones résidentielles._

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? S'interrogea à haute voix la jeune femme.

- Vous savez, Mademoiselle, le Château est bien plus grand que vous ne l'imaginez, ils peuvent être absolument n'importe où, à vaquer à leurs occupations. Répondit Ratigan.

- Ou bien ils ont tous décidé de faire une partie de cache-cache géante... Proposa en ricanant Bigby. Ben quoi, on peut bien espérer un peu d'originalité, ici ! »

_ Cette remarque permit à Ali de se détendre davantage, la faisant rire. Seule Zira ne rétorqua rien, et ne montra aucun sourire. Cela ne servait à rien de donner la véritable raison, cela ne ferait que stresser davantage la future entraînée... Non pas que la lionne se souciait de ses sentiments, mais elle refusait de lui courir après si elle craquait en pleurs et s'enfuyait._

_ Marchant tous d'un pas rapide, ils finirent par arriver dans le Grand Hall, étrangement tout aussi calme que le reste. Comme à son arrivée, Ali regarda avec un regard presque hypnotisée l'étrange boule de cristal argentée trônant majestueusement au milieu de l'immense pièce. Même si elle savait à quel point elle était en retard, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'en approcher, sous le regard agacé de Zira. Posant sa main sur la surface du globe, elle ne put réprimer un frisson la sensation était si étrange, comme si elle caressait du coton... voire le brouillard flottant à l'intérieur... Mais elle retira bien vite sa main, ressentant soudainement comme une décharge électrique désagréable._

« AÏE ! gémit-elle. Ce truc m'a électrocuté !

- Pour une raison bien spéciale, ma chère. »

_Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent brutalement vers l'origine de la voix, ayant tous cru être seuls dans le Grand Hall. Tous, sauf Ali, ne cachèrent pas leur méfiance lorsqu'ils firent face au Docteur Facilier, les scrutant avec un sourire en coin, collé au mur derrière eux et jouant avec ses cartes. La jeune femme était absolument éberluée, elle ne l'avait absolument pas vu ! Il n'était pas le Maître des Ombres pour rien... Cependant, elle recula prudemment d'un pas en voyant les réactions de ses camarades._

_ Ravi de l'effet qu'il faisait, et faisant comme si les autres n'étaient pas là, le maître vaudou s'approcha du globe, faisant le tour en le regardant avec des yeux passionnés._

« Voyez-vous, ma chère, il s'agit du Globe de Passage, l'unique moyen de voyager entre les trois niveaux des Enfers : le Niveau Supérieur, le plus grand de tous, où règne Hades le Château, où nous sommes actuellement, lieu d'exil de ce que vous appelez les Méchants Disney et enfin le Tartare, là où sont condamnés les plus grandes menaces que la Terre ait connu. Et si vous avez ressenti une décharge électrique, c'est parce que vous n'étiez pas invitée.

- Invitée... ? Demanda-t-elle timidement, et ne semblant pas remarquer le pincement de méfiance que Ratigan exerçait sur son cou.

- Seul le Seigneur des Enfers peut autoriser un déplacement à l'un des autres niveaux. Continua-t-il sensuellement, s'approchant cette fois-ci un peu de la jeune femme. Mais étant une invitée de marque, vous ne devriez pas tarder à...

- C'est quand tu veux, idiote ! Finit par s'énerver Zira. Continue d'être à la traîne, et je doute que Crochet t'épargne. »

_ Gaspant, Ali voulut rejoindre la lionne et le loup, mais le Docteur, plus rapide qu'elle, l'attrapa par la main, qu'il amena jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Cela eût pour effet de la faire rougir comme une pivoine et de lui couper le souffle, sous les yeux méfiants du Napoléon du Crime._

« Bonne chance pour votre entraînement, ma chère. Ronronna-t-il. »

_ Le cœur battant la chamade, Ali courut retrouver ses deux autres camarades, un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Facilier, qui avait fait tant fantasmer de femmes à la sortie de son film, venait tout juste de lui faire un baise-main ! D'abord la morsure de Ratigan, maintenant ça, cela valait bien plus qu'un carnet d'autographes de Disneyland bien rempli !_

_ Boudant de suspicion, le Grand Méchant Loup claqua des doigts devant le visage de son amie pour la réveiller, peu enjoué devant son air béas._

« Hein, q-quoi ?! Sauta-t-elle de surprise.

- Ali, j'ai peut-être pas souvent de bonnes intuitions – aucun commentaire, minus ! - , mais je te conseille vivement de te méfier de ce gus... Fit-il d'une voix grave. Il est prêt à tout pour que sa vision dans les cartes se réalisent, même te donner trop d'espoirs et risquer ta vie pour cela...

- À ce point... ? Réagit Ali, déçue. Mais... ses prémonitions ne sont-elles jamais vraies... ?

- En tout cas, pas depuis qu'il a perdu la quasi totalité de ses pouvoirs à sa mort... Répondit Zira. La seule fois où l'une de ses visions était juste... Eh bien... »

_ Un silence pesant s'installa après cette phrase en suspens, et Ali fut plus qu'étonnée en voyant sur leurs visages... comme un air triste... ? Que sous-entendait-elle par là, qu'avait vu Facilier pour provoquer une telle réaction... ? Si cela touchait même le cœur si noir des Méchants Disney, cela devait être très grave..._

« Nous ne pouvons vous en dire plus, je le regrette... S'exclama Ratigan avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. Le rappel de cet... événement pourrait provoquer une colère sans nom de la personne la plus concernée... et de mauvais souvenirs... »

_Certes, la curiosité la tiraillait beaucoup, mais elle hocha la tête, respectant leur décision. Peut-être qu'un jour connaîtrait-elle cet instant qui semblait avoir tant bouleverser la vie du Château... ? _

_ Peu de mots furent échangés sur le reste du chemin. Le groupe arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans une zone qu'Ali ne connaissait pas du tout, mais qui l'impressionna fortement. L'immense couloir qu'ils traversaient était bordé de hautes colonnes noires, éclairées par des torches aux flammes bleues (Pour rappeler le propriétaire des lieux ? ). Des sculptures de guerriers antiques étaient dispersées ça et là, semblant défier du regard la jeune femme, qui baissa vite les yeux, intimidée. Enfin, le plafond était recouvert d'une magnifique mosaïque, représentant une scène qui lui fut vite familière : la bataille des Dieux face à Cronos et aux Titans. Elle fut déçue de constater que le Dieu du Temps était caché sous une longue capuche marron, l'empêchant de voir son physique, mais rougit légèrement en voyant son Méchant préféré, irradiant de puissance et de flammes face à ses ennemis. Savait-il donc déjà manier le feu avant que Zeus ne l'oblige à devenir Dieu des Enfers ?_

_ Elle sortit finalement de ses pensées lorsqu'au fil de ses pas, un brouhaha de plus en plus conséquent se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Son pas ralentissait, la peur et le doute commençant à lui tirailler l'estomac. Elle commençait à comprendre... Elle devinait où tous les Méchants Disney s'étaient réunis..._

« Z... Zira... ? Je... Je ne vais... vais pas devoir... m'entraîner d... devant vous tous... h... hein... ? Bégaya-t-elle d'angoisse. »

_ Le regard froid que lui lança la lionne suffit à la rendre aussi pâle qu'un mort. Hades cherchait-il à l'humilier devant un public !? Pourquoi !? En quoi cela l'aiderait-il à réveiller l'Ange Noir !?_

_ Terrifiée, elle commença à reculer, mais fut hélas bloquée par Bigby. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tenta de s'extirper, hurlant :_

« TU SAVAIS ! Pourquoi tu veux me faire subir ça, Bigby, POURQUOI?!

- Poulette, je t'en prie, calme-toi, écoute-moi ! La supplia le loup, le cœur brisé en la voyant aussi apeurée.

- Mademoiselle, reprenez vos esprits, cela est inutile... Tenta Ratigan en posant sa petite main sur sa joue. Et vous ne pourriez plus faire machine arrière, regardez... »

_ Choquée, Ali eût le souffle coupé en voyant que, derrière eux, les statues guerrières commençaient à quitter leurs socles, formant une ligne infranchissable, leurs armes levées ! Le Dieu des Enfers avait vraiment tout prévu pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas..._

_ Paniquée et tremblant comme une feuille, sa respiration commença à s'emballer de plus en plus. En ayant plus qu'assez de ce comportement enfantin, Zira émit un violent rugissement, et vint se planter, toutes griffes dehors, devant la jeune femme. Celle-ci hoqueta de stupeur, et l'écouta avec crainte :_

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Non mais regarde-toi, tu es pathétique ! Tu as quel âge, 6 ans !? Grandis un peu, fais face à tes peurs, arrête de vouloir fuir à chaque obstacle ! Si tu veux te faire respecter, commence déjà par te respecter toi-même, en arrêtant de paraître pour une minable ! SOIS FORTE ! »

_ Ali écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles si fortes de la Hors la Loi, qui continuait de la fixer avec rage. Aucune larme ne coula de ses joues. La lionne avait raison, elle le savait pertinemment, combien de fois avait-elle entendu ce refrain... ? Mais toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vécu au cours de sa vie lui avaient fait perdre toute confiance en elle, l'empêchant de croire en elle et d'être forte... Continuellement, elle doutait de ses capacités pourtant présentes... _

_ … Mais à cette époque, elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne... Certes, les Méchants Disney seraient certainement encore plus impitoyables que les humains, mais si elle devait prouver à quelqu'un sa valeur, c'était bien à eux. Toutes ces années, ils lui avaient donner la force de vivre il était temps qu'elle leur rende la pareille._

_ Respirant un grand coup, elle regarda dans les yeux sa camarade, et rétorqua de la manière la plus convaincante possible :_

« Je... Je vais essayer...

- Non. La coupa-t-elle, avant de se détourner. Fais-le. Ou ne le fais pas. Mais il n'y a pas d'essai. »

_ Ali dut se mordre profondément la langue pour ne pas rire, la lionne ayant dit mot pour mot une célèbre phrase de Yoda dans « Star Wars » (Mieux valait éviter de la rendre encore plus enragée qu'elle l'était en faisant la remarque...). Fier de sa réaction, le Grand Méchant Loup lui donna une tape dans le dos, s'exclamant joyeusement :_

« YEAH, montre leur « the Eye of the Wolf » à ces guignols ! Rends fier Tonton Bigby ! »

_ Le criminel leva les yeux au ciel à cette phrase, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Cette petite avait une force de caractère bien cachée en elle, qu'elle avait trop longtemps refoulé. Il était temps pour elle de hurler à la vie qu'elle en avait assez de ce qu'on lui faisait subir... Cela lui rappelait... quelqu'un..._

_ Tâchant de dissimuler au maximum son angoisse toujours présente, Ali suivit Zira jusqu'à la fin du couloir, qui se finissait sur un embranchement. L'Arène devait être comble, au vu du bruit, chose qui n'arrangeait pas son stress... Elle ignorait comment elle allait s'en sortir, mais Ratigan avait raison : elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière..._

_ Sans un mot, Zira prit le chemin de droite. Bigby mit les poings sur les hanches et, museau renfrogné, s'écria :_

« Hey minette, et le conseil d'encouragement !? »

_ Seul un rugissement lui répondit._

« … Okay !

- Mademoiselle, concentrez-vous uniquement sur Crochet, et en aucun cas sur le public. Commença calmement le professeur. Anticipez ses mouvements, prenez bien garde à votre souffle et aux efforts inutiles, et étudiez avec soin ses attaques et défenses pour les copier.

- Et dis-toi que si tu t'en sors sans un bleu, je t'offre en récompense une côtelette de porc bien saignante avec du riz basmati ! Finit avec un clin d'oeil le loup.

- Que ne ferais-je pas pour du basmati... ? Rit doucement Ali. Les garçons... Merci...

- À ton service, poulette ! On t'encouragera depuis les gradins, à tout à l'heure ! »

_ Sifflotant, Bigby commença à prendre le même chemin que Zira. Le Génie du Mal, soupirant, croisa les bras et toussota fortement, tapotant légèrement du pied d'agacement. Clignant innocemment des yeux, le canin regarda autour de lui, semblant éberlué._

« C'était mon estomac ? C'est déjà l'heure de manger ?

- Bigby... Soupira en souriant son amie. S'il te plaît... »

_ Faisant les grands yeux pour le faire craquer, elle tendit sa main, avec dessus le rongeur qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique triomphant. Le loup manqua de s'étouffer de frustration, fusillant du regard son rival, mais finit par gémir comme un chiot en le mettant sur son épaule :_

« Okay, okay, c'est bien parce que c'est toi...

- Brave toutou... Se moqua discrètement Ratigan. »

_ Pour se venger de cette moquerie,le Grand Méchant Loup fit semblant de trébucher, manquant de faire tomber le Napoléon du Crime, qui ne manqua pas de lui balancer un tas de noms d'oiseaux qu'Ali ne pouvait entendre après qu'ils eurent quitté son champ de vision. _

_ Mais se retrouver complètement seule la ramena bien vite dans la cruelle réalité, et ses tremblements reprirent de plus belle. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire abstraction du public moqueur alentour, alors qu'une simple remarque suffisait à la faire chanceler ? Elle ferma fortement les yeux, et s'imagina qu'elle allait juste jouer dans une pièce de théâtre avec un public banal, comme elle l'avait fait par le passé. Peut-être cela marcherait-il aussi bien que la technique des spectateurs en caleçon... ?_

_ Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ali prit le chemin de gauche, qui conduisait certainement à l'Arène même. Une vive lumière vint alors l'accueillir, et elle se retrouva enfin sur une étendue immense de sable fin et de petits cailloux._

_ L'Arène était absolument incroyable, devant certainement faire la taille d'un terrain de foot (Elle n'osait imaginer la taille réelle de ce Château). Des rochers, des arbres morts et des ruines étaient parsemés un peu partout sur le terrain, offrant certainement des cachettes. Parfois, elle voyait sur le sol des traces de brûlures... et crut même discerner des restes de flaques de sang, la faisant encore plus pâlir... Ce lieu devait sûrement avoir présenté des batailles terribles..._

_ Mais le plus horrible furent les gradins entourant l'ensemble du terrain... Tous les Méchants Disney, sans exception, étaient présents à ce rendez-vous sportif (Et sûrement bien ludique pour eux), et ne la quittait plus des yeux dès qu'elle s'enfonça dans l'Arène. Elle les voyait murmurer à son passage et ne pas cacher leurs sourires mesquins, les entendait se moquer d'elle et la rabaisser... Nul endroit où se cacher, elle n'avait d'autres choix que de subir... Comme elle avait l'impression de revivre toutes ces moqueries cruelles subies par le passé... Elle aurait voulu trouver un peu de soutien parmi ses camarades, mais impossible de les discerner dans cette foule immense..._

_ Arrivée au milieu du terrain, la jeune femme fit face à un gradin privé, bien plus beau et original que le reste, étant entièrement fait de nuages noirs semblant bien confortables. Sur un trône bien duveteux trônait Hades, étrangement avachi et yeux fermés. Semblant soudain se réveiller, il contempla en clignant des yeux l'humaine, et masqua un bâillement derrière sa main._

« J'espère pas avoir raté le dîner ! Ricana-t-il, imité par tous les autres. On a eu du mal à quitter son lit, ma jolie ? J'espère que des petits rats ne vous ont pas trop chatouillé les pieds pendant que vous dormiez. »

_ L'hilarité générale se fit, tous comprenant l'origine de la blague. Yeux baissés, Ali serra fortement les poings, tremblant. Que l'on se moque d'elle, elle avait l'habitude mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à ceux qu'elle appréciait de façon aussi gratuite !_

« P... Prenez garde à... à ce que le petit rat... n... ne vous fasse une vilaine surprise... »

_ Des sifflements surpris se firent entendre dans la foule, personne ne pensant qu'elle pourrait ainsi faire face au Seigneur des Enfers._

« Allez-vous la laisser faire, Hades ?! Quelle impertinence ! S'indigna Mère Gothel. »

_ Mais le Dieu laissa passer, ne pouvant qu'afficher un mauvais sourire satisfait. C'était justement ce qu'il attendait, qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire, et que la colère l'habite de plus en plus seuls des sentiments négatifs étaient en mesure de ramener à la vie l'Ange Noir, du moins en était-il convaincu. Et ce petit exercice, conjugué à cette humiliation en public, parviendraient sans difficulté à la faire craquer..._

« Grande bouche que vous avez. Rit-il froidement. Encore un peu timide, mais vous êtes pas loin de ressembler à Meg à ses débuts ! Enfin, on verra si vous ferez encore la maligne avec ce qui vous attend... Capitaine, elle est à vous ! »

_ Gaspant, Ali fit rapidement volte face, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant derrière elle, droit comme un piquet, l'un des Méchants Disney les plus appréciés : le Capitaine James Crochet en personne... Elle se sentit immédiatement intimidée, car il ne ressemblait en rien à sa version du film : il était très sombre, sans aucun sourire au visage, les traits très tirés, les yeux remplis de veines et avec une barbe de plusieurs jours ; ses beaux vêtements rouges semblaient avoir beaucoup pris la poussière, et la plume de son chapeau de pirate était entaillée. Il était vraiment dans un état déplorable, loin du célèbre pirate gentleman et propre de sa personne. Sa mort (D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui avait eu raison de lui...? ) l'avait-il métamorphosé à ce point... ?_

_ Cependant, malgré tous ces défauts physiques (Elle eût même l'impression de sentir de sa position une forte odeur d'alcool. Avantage pour elle ? ), elle se refusait de le sous-estimer. Crochet avait le regard grave et perçant, les mêmes yeux calculateurs que lorsqu'il était prêt à en découdre... Même sortant d'ivresse, elle savait qu'il serait un adversaire redoutable, et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur..._

_ Le pirate scrutait sa nouvelle élève avec gravité, ne cachant pas ses mimiques de déception. Alors, c'était ça, la réincarnation de l'Ange Noir ? Même s'il avait appris qu'une femme pouvait cacher de nombreux talents (Il n'y avait qu'à voir Lili la Tigresse), il ne doutait absolument pas de l'infériorité de cette jeune fille. Si, avant même de commencer, elle semblait prête à s'évanouir, qu'est-ce que cela allait donner... ? C'était une véritable perte de temps pour lui, il avait bien mieux à faire !_

_ Grognant de frustration, il regarda du coin de l'oeil Hades, et s'écria d'une voix légèrement chancelante :_

« J'en ai entraîné des marins d'eau douce et des moussaillons, j'ai toujours su dénicher les perles de l'océan ! Mais là, que l'on me jette par-dessus bord, cette femme ne tiendra pas cinq minutes !

- Quoi, vos bouteilles de rhum vous manquent déjà, Capitaine ? Ricana le Dieu, accompagné du public. Je vous donnais l'occasion de vous faire une meilleure image en vous faisant affronter une future adversaire de choix, mais bon, restez le poivrot que vous êtes si cela vous chante ! »

_ Cette provocation rendit furieux Crochet, qui serra à s'en blesser la paume de son épée. Elle, une future adversaire de choix ? Il pensait surtout qu'il voulait l'humilier encore davantage, oui ! Quelle honte que de devoir se soumettre, lui qui avait tant imposé la terreur..._

_ Grognant, il jeta aux pieds de son adversaire une épée d'entraînement, s'écriant furieusement :_

« En garde ! »

_ Elle qui avait tant espéré qu'il agirait comme un gentleman, comme il l'avait fait avec Wendy... Toujours tremblant comme une feuille, elle s'agenouilla doucement pour prendre son arme, fixant la lame brillante avec des yeux vitreux. À cet instant, elle eût tout juste le temps de se jeter par terre en émettant un petit cri, l'épée de Crochet la frôlant d'à peine quelques centimètres._

« Plus vite ! S'emporta-t-il. Votre adversaire ne vous laissera pas le temps de dégainer votre arme, agissez dès la première seconde ! »

_ Le souffle court, elle obéit et se releva directement, épée en main. Quelle allure devait-elle avoir, elle faisait certainement pitié... Et les ricanements du public confirmèrent ses craintes, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux._

« Cessez de chouiner ! L'arrêta le pirate en se jetant sur elle. »

_ Gémissant, elle fit un bond en arrière pour éviter cette attaque dirigée vers sa jambe. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, Crochet attaquait, encore et encore, visant toutes les parties de son corps, cherchant à la faire utiliser son arme pour au moins se défendre mais rien n'y faisait, elle se contentait uniquement de reculer, ne déviant aucun mouvement de sa lame. Elle choisissait la fuite plutôt que la riposte, chose qui agaça encore davantage son entraîneur..._

« Mais utilisez votre épée ! Hurla-t-il. »

_ Elle n'y arrivait pas... Sa peur des armes blanches l'empêchait de réagir... Si elle le pouvait, elle se cacherait les yeux de ses mains pour ne pas avoir à assister à cela... Ce type de batailles était bien trop barbare pour elle... Elle avait beau essayé de mettre en application ce que lui avait dit ses compagnons, rien n'y faisait la panique prenait le dessus, lui intimant seulement un ordre : fuir._

_ Elle n'aurait su dire sur combien de mètres elle recula, commençant même à baisser son arme inutile. Elle détestait cela, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas faite pour l'épée, pourquoi s'obstiner ainsi !? Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait lire sa détermination pour la forcer à réagir. Mais c'était une perte de temps, elle le savait... Elle ne pourrait plus rien faire, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait... Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner par les mots de ses camarades, et croire qu'elle pourrait lui faire face sans peur, ou presque... ?_

_ La détresse lui fit faire la pire chose qu'elle aurait pu faire... Les yeux brillants, elle jeta aux pieds de Crochet son épée, et se rua vers les ruines d'une maison toute proche, se réfugiant sous les escaliers détruits, à l'abri des regards... Mais pas des mots..._

« Espèce de lâche !

- Humaine pitoyable !

- Affronte le !

- Tu mériterais de crever, tu sers à rien !

- Achève la, Crochet ! »

_ Le cauchemar reprenait... Ces mots de haine résonnaient, encore et encore, dans sa tête... Ali prit fermement sa tête entre ses mains, la secouant dans tous les sens, la douleur la rendant à moitié folle... De lourdes larmes finirent enfin par couler le long de ses joues, tombant lourdement sur le sol... Tout recommençait... Ici ou sur Terre, elle serait toujours détestée, la risée de tous... Personne ne l'apprécierait jamais à sa juste valeur, personne... Elle ne méritait ni l'amitié de Bigby, ni la compassion de Ratigan, ni la pitié de Zira... Elle faisait trop honte..._

_ Elle s'effondra à genoux, regard baissé, gémissant :_

« A... Arrêtez... P... Pitié... J... Je ne veux pas... J... Je ne veux pas... »

_ Soudain, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la joue, la faisant hurler. Les yeux remplis de rage, Crochet se tenait debout à ses côtés, ayant fini par la retrouver pleurant encore plus, elle porta sa main à son visage, et remarqua qu'il lui avait fait une petite entaille saignant bien correctement. Pour lui, la blessure était quasi dérisoire à côté de ce qu'il aurait vraiment pu lui faire, mais pour elle... Cette sensation de picotement et de brûlure, ce sang dégoulinant le long de sa joue... Ali ne put plus se retenir, et poussa un cri inimaginable résonnant dans toute l'Arène, mélangé à ses pleurs non retenus. _

_ Plus personne n'osa réagir, n'arrivant pas à croire à quel point la scène était pathétique... Elle avait été à peine touchée, qu'est-ce qu'une véritable blessure aurait donné ? Au bout de quelques instants silencieux, un éclatement de rire se répandit dans toute la salle. Jamais ils n'avaient vu pareil spectacle ! Même si cette honte de la nature avait prouvé qu'elle ne pouvait être l'Ange Noir, elle avait eu au moins le mérite de les divertir, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps ! Seuls trois individus ne partageaient pas l'hilarité générale... Zira ne comprenait plus comment cette faible avait pu tenir tête à Scar... Le Grand Méchant Loup se voyait tristement en elle, humilié par tous... Et Ratigan n'éprouvait que de la honte d'avoir cru légèrement en elle... _

_ N'ayant jamais pu supporter les pleurs d'enfants, et encore moins ceux d'un adulte gamin, Crochet agrippa fermement le bras d'Ali, n'ayant que faire de lui faire mal, et la traîna jusqu'au gradin du Seigneur des Enfers, la jetant devant comme un vulgaire déchet._

« C'est tout ce que vous avez de mieux à nous proposer, Hades !? S'écria-t-il assez fortement pour être entendu par tous. Voilà celle qui devait nous ramener à la vie et nous permettre la revanche que nous attendons tous !? Une pleurnicheuse, une lâche, une faible incapable de se défendre !? LA VOILÀ VOTRE SOLUTION ?! »

_ Hades ne répliqua rien, les yeux écarquillés posés sur la femme pathétique prostrée sur elle-même. Il ne bougeait pas, donnait même l'impression de ne plus respirer... mais, déjà, de petites flammes rouges commençaient à se former sur son dos... N'en ayant pas fini, Crochet continua :_

« Même si elle s'avérait être la nouvelle réincarnation de l'Ange Noir, jamais elle ne pourra la réveiller ! Vous nous avez fait perdre notre temps, vous ne cherchiez qu'à nous avoir entre vos griffes en nous faisant croire de telles sornettes ! Vous avez insulté mes talents d'épéiste en me forçant à l'entraîner, mais entendez bien mes paroles : cette femme ne sera jamais capable de faire quoi que ce soit de sa vie ! »

_ Cette affirmation cruelle suffit à achever la pauvre Ali qui, ne se souciant plus de rien, se rua jusqu'à la sortie de l'Arène, sous les huées de la foule. Aussi humilié qu'elle, Crochet quitta à son tour le terrain d'entraînement, faisant voler de rage son long manteau rouge. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant rabaissé de la sorte, jamais il n'avait eu aussi honte de combattre un adversaire. Même Peter Pan, qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et ridiculisé, avait été un bien meilleur rival ! Désormais, il se promettait de ne plus rien accorder à personne. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à noyer sa mélancolie dans l'alcool, au cœur de son seul trésor..._

_À__ la sortie des deux combattants, une véritable tôlée commença. On n'entendait plus que des cris de colère, des appels à la révolution, des envies de meurtre... La plupart étant tournée vers celui qui avait tout enclenché... Ce dernier, toujours aussi immobile, regardait sans ciller la place où s'était tenue quelques instants plus tôt Ali. Personne ne le voyait, mais les flammes sur son dos commençaient à devenir... rouge sang..._

_ Abis-Mal, le petit brigand obèse d'Aladdin, eût la malencontreuse idée de se hisser jusqu'à l'estrade privée, un petit couteau en main. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, il s'écria :_

« T'es aussi démodé que ton plan, Hades ! On va se faire un plaisir de découper en morceaux l'idiote qui nous a fait perdre notre temps, mais d'abord, on va te montrer que t'aurais mieux fait de nous écouter et de nous obé... »

_ Le voleur n'eût jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase... Sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit, son corps entier fût consumé par des flammes rouge venant de nulle part... Abis-Mal poussa un cri absolument déchirant et inhumain, la douleur que provoquait la calcination de sa chair étant insupportable. Devenant rapidement de plus en plus noir, il se jeta de désespoir du bord de l'estrade, espérant peut-être abréger ainsi ses souffrances. Mais continuant de brûler et de hurler comme un animal se faisant égorger, il se roula sur le sable, s'écrasa la tête contre les rochers, s'arracha sa barbe à moitié disparue, pris de folie... Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes que le brigand finit par s'effondrer dans un dernier râle, sa peau complètement craquelée et commençant à devenir poussière..._

_ Un silence lourd s'installa alors, tandis que toutes et tous contemplèrent, non sans frayeur, le Dieu des Enfers... Celui-ci n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un centimètre, se contentant juste de regarder le cadavre... Beaucoup frissonnèrent de peur en distinguant sur son visage... un sourire presque ravi... Il venait d'asseoir son autorité sur eux tous de la manière la plus horrible possible..._

« J'ai pensé qu'un barbecue vous changerait les idées après tout ça ! Siffla-t-il cruellement, amusé de son humour plus que noir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore une personne à convier à cette petite fête... »

_ Sans rien indiquer de plus, il s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée, laissant pantois et choqué le public. _

_ Seul, il réapparut au niveau du Grand Hall... et laissa éclater sa colère la plus glaciale et dangereuse : d'étranges flammes rouges sang léchaient presque amoureusement sa peau... Hades regardait autour de lui, cherchant du regard la petite impertinente qui l'avait mis dans un tel embarras. Qu'importe le temps qu'il mettrait, il finirait par la retrouver, elle n'ayant aucun endroit où se cacher... _

_ Son sourire sadique n'ayant toujours pas disparu de ses lèvres, il susurra sombrement :_

« Peut-être que cette humiliation n'était pas suffisante pour réveiller l'Ange Noir... Mais je vous garantis que m'occuper personnellement de vous y parviendra... »

_ Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient assisté à sa rage contrôlée, et pourtant tellement mortelle... Rares étaient surtout celles qui s'en étaient échappées... Qu'elle le voulait ou non, l'Ange Noir reviendrait d'entre les morts... Et qu'importe s'il devait la traumatiser... Ou pire... Silencieux comme un chasseur, il commença ses recherches à travers les couloirs du Château... Une soif de mal à l'état pur et de vengeance le tiraillant..._

_Étrangement, le désespoir qui l'envahissait permit à la jeune femme de courir pendant de longues minutes sans s'arrêter. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, s'éloigner le plus possible de tous ces êtres cruels... De ce lieu où ils l'avaient tant humilié... Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle, n'avait-elle pas déjà suffisamment de tracas là d'où elle venait !? Si l'Ange Noir s'était vraiment réincarnée en elle, pourquoi avoir choisi l'humaine la plus faible et incompétente, celle qui ne provoquerait que l'hilarité et la honte de ceux qu'elle avait tant admiré !?_

_ … Comme elle regrettait d'aimer à ce point ces personnages sombres, désormais... Ils lui avaient montré leur visage le plus sadique, avaient pris un malin plaisir à la blesser, bref, avaient agi comme les Méchants Disney qu'ils étaient... Pourquoi, alors, continuait-elle à autant les adorer... ? Elle voyait encore les yeux ô combien déçus de Hades, le dernier à qui elle souhaitait faire du tort... Et elle n'osait imaginer à quel point Bigby, Ratigan et Zira devaient avoir regretté de lui avoir seulement adressé la parole..._

_ Finissant par manquer cruellement d'air, Ali s'effondra au sol, perdue elle ne savait où. Sa fuite avait été complètement aveugle, elle n'aurait su dire si elle se trouvait loin ou non de l'Arène. Mais de toute façon, qu'importe... Quoiqu'elle fasse, ils finiraient par la retrouver, le Dieu des Enfers en premier... Elle connaissait déjà son sort... et n'en avait cure... _

_ Les yeux vides de toute émotion, elle planta ses yeux marrons sur un élément de décoration : un magnifique sabre à la paume d'ébène accroché sur un mur... Personne ne se soucierait de sa disparition, au contraire, aux Enfers comme sur Terre, ils en seraient tous ravis... Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt... ? Par peur... ? Ou plutôt parce que tous ces Méchants Disney lui avaient donné la force de continuer de survivre... ? Mais désormais, que lui restait-il... ? Être ainsi humiliée par ceux qui l'avaient tant soutenu sans le savoir avait définitivement détruit ses dernières ressources... Elle n'avait plus aucun espoir en rien... Encore moins un espoir de bonheur..._

« … Tu as été trop stupide, Ali... Murmura-t-elle d'une voix sans intonation, tendant sa main jusqu'à l'arme. »

_ Elle serait enfin libérée... Délivrée... De cette vie qui avait décidé de ne lui infliger que souffrance et désolation..._

_ Hélas pour elle, le Destin ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec elle. À peine ses doigts frôlèrent-ils la paume de l'arme... que le mur face à elle craquela, avant de s'ouvrir dans un grondement, dévoilant un escalier sombre et glacial plongeant dans les ténèbres... Ne s'étant pas attendue à une telle surprise, elle recula jusqu'à être bloquée par le mur opposé, les yeux quittant leurs orbites. Était-ce... un passage secret... ? Non, certainement pas, il devait être connu des locataires du Château, et de Hades en particulier. Pourtant, au fond d'elle-même... une étrange intuition lui disait le contraire... et la poussait à aller voir de plus près... Ce n'était pas de la curiosité, mais un sentiment bien plus fort et bien plus irrésistible... _

_ Regardant de chaque côté, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se mordit les lèvres, et commença sa descente. Que cela vienne d'elle-même, des Méchants Disney ou de Hades, elle se savait condamnée autant découvrir une autre partie de ce lieu extraordinaire..._

_ Ali regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris son téléphone portable en fuyant sa colonie de vacances, ayant désespérément besoin de lumière. Elle avançait à pas de loups, marche après marche, se collant au mur pour ne pas chuter. Elle parvenait à peine à distinguer ses mains, et qu'allait-elle faire si plusieurs chemins se proposaient à elle ? Mais quelle idée d'avoir voulu jouer l'exploratrice ! Elle souhaitait plus que tout faire demi-tour mais, étrangement, ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, continuant leur descente..._

_ Plus la jeune femme plongeait dans les ténèbres, plus le froid se faisait saisissant. Elle aurait voulu porter autre chose qu'une simple tenue de sport... Fort heureusement pour elle, au bout de très longues minutes, les escaliers se finirent... dévoilant une pièce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé au sein du Château..._

_ Une immense cathédrale s'étalait sur des centaines de mètres devant elle. Tout était fait en pierre volcanique, les colonnes, les voûtes, les fontaines, etc... rendant l'atmosphère très sombre, mais absolument magnifique. L'ensemble était éclairé par des torches aux flammes rouge sombre. Au cours de sa vie, elle avait visité de nombreux sites religieux, mais rarement avait-elle vu une bâtisse d'une telle majesté..._

_ Mais un violent frisson la prit en contemplant avec attention les vitraux et les statues décorant cet endroit... Les premiers représentaient des scènes apocalyptiques et, pour la plupart, gores les seconds montraient des démons sortis des pires cauchemars des humains, aux physiques plus différents et effrayants les uns que les autres. Et en voyant l'immense croix à l'envers suspendue au plafond, Ali ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre l'intérêt de cette cathédrale : elle vouait un culte aux forces maléfiques..._

_ Hades était-il au courant de l'existence d'un tel lieu au sous-sol du Château ? L'aurait-t-il même autorisé ? Elle en doutait fortement, cet édifice prônait tout de même une religion, aussi satanique soit-elle... À son plus grand étonnement, Ali entrevit, dissimulée dans un angle, une petite statue du Dieu des Enfers, deux véritables flammes bleus s'échappant de ses mains. La divinité faisait-elle, sans le savoir, parti du culte démoniaque ? Mais son attention fut une nouvelle fois détournée par l'immense statue trônant fièrement au milieu de la cathédrale. Atteignant sans problème le sommet de la bâtisse, elle devait faire dans les 40 mètres de haut ! Ali rougit énormément en la détaillant: elle représentait une femme aux longs cheveux, au bras gauche tendu vers l'avant, entièrement nue... À ses pieds était posé... un Globe de Passage ? Ainsi, il y en avait plusieurs ? Mais son attention était davantage focalisée sur le visage de l'inconnue : jamais la jeune femme n'avait vu pareille beauté... Mais cette splendeur dégageait quelque chose... de dangereux... Qui pouvait-elle être... ?_

_ Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'étudier davantage, un bruit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre ici arriva à ses oreilles. Elle discernait... un gémissement animal... ? De suite, elle regarda dans toutes les directions, son amour pour les animaux prenant immédiatement possession d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un animal ferait dans cette cathédrale si reculée !?_

« Il y a quelqu'un !? S'écria-t-elle, apeurée. »

_ Ce ne fut pas un gémissement... mais plusieurs qui lui répondirent... Son cœur se fissura en deux, ayant l'impression de se retrouver dans un refuge SPA. Ne réfléchissant plus, elle courut jusqu'à l'origine du bruit, vers l'arrière de la cathédrale. Elle crut défaillir en contemplant l'horrible spectacle face à elle... Enfermés dans des cages en pierre noire minuscules, des dizaines et des dizaines de chiots croupissaient dans des conditions déplorables, sans eau ni nourriture apparente... Elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de chiens des Enfers, tous ayant des cornes, des queues hérissées de pics, des yeux rouge sang, etc... Une odeur insupportable d'urine et d'excréments lui transperça les narines... ajouté à cela comme un parfum de mort... Parfum dû au fait que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient allongés sur leur flanc... ne bougeant absolument plus..._

_ Les jambes tremblantes, elle ne sentit pas les larmes couler sur son visage, ne ressentant même plus rien... à part le désespoir le plus total... Et le regard que lui lançait ces pauvres bébés, rempli de peur et de tristesse... Qui, qui avait pu les traiter ainsi !? Qui avait pu les enfermer et les laisser crever de cette manière !? Il était hors de question qu'elle les abandonne à leur sort, maintenant qu'elle était au courant de ce trafic inhumain ! Qu'ils soient démoniaques, elle n'en avait que faire ! Et qu'importe leurs réactions et leurs opinions, elle supplierait Hades et ses sbires de leur venir en aide ! Et même si elle devait se débrouiller toute seule, elle les sauverait !_

_ Gémissant, elle courut jusqu'à la cage la plus proche, observant avec douleur un petit chiot dents de sabre, de couleur noire. La voix entrecoupée de pleurs, elle murmura :_

« O... Oh mes bébés... V... Vous inquiétez pas, M... Maman est là, e... elle va s'occuper d... de vous... »

_ Le petit animal, d'abord terrifié, finit par se rapprocher timidement de sa main tendue, avant qu'il la lèche en gémissant comme le bébé qu'il était... Tous ses petits compagnons l'imitèrent, désirant une caresse de leur sauveuse... Cela aggrava encore davantage ses pleurs, mais elle se ressaisit très vite, commençant à s'attaquer au verrou de la cage._

« M... Merde, i... il doit bien y avoir u... un moyen...

- Relevez vous immédiatement. Et pas un geste brusque. »

_Ali se retint fortement de hurler et, le cœur battant, regarda du coin de l'oeil celui qui la menaçait. Un sentiment de rage envahit soudain son cœur en reconnaissant l'être odieux qui était, sans nul doute, à l'origine de cette cruauté..._

« Clayton... Grogna-t-elle, les poings serrés.

- Pour vous servir. Répondit fièrement le chasseur d'un mauvais sourire, pointant son fusil sur sa tempe. Debout ! »

_ Sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le dessus face à ce meurtrier expérimenté, elle se releva doucement, non sans continuer à le scruter avec fureur. Elle constata, le cœur serré, que tous les chiots se tenaient le plus loin possible de lui elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait osé leur faire subir..._

« Salopard, c'était donc vous... ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, assassin un jour, assassin toujours... Lâcha-t-elle froidement, son envie de protéger ces petits êtres plus fort que tout.

- Ah, je vois que j'ai affaire à l'une de ces hippies prônant l'amour pour ces sales bêtes. Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Quel ennui...

- John ? Avez-vous trouvé l'intrus ? »

_Dès le début, Ali aurait dû deviner quels individus pouvaient être à l'origine d'un tel cauchemar... Tremblant de fureur, elle tenta de rester le plus calme possible face aux Méchants Disney qu'elle n'avait jamais pu porter dans son cœur pour leur comportement avec les animaux : la vile Cruella d'Enfer, toujours vêtue de son horrible manteau de fourrure blanc et le détestable Perceval McLeach, braconnier ne se souciant pas de faire disparaître des espèces menacées... Avec l'assoiffé d'argent et de trophées qu'était le chasseur John Clayton, ils ne pouvaient former qu'un trio sanguinaire..._

_ Au fond d'elle, Ali était terrifiée... Visée par deux fusils, elle ressentait la même angoisse que devant Crochet et son épée. Cependant, à la différence de son entraînement, elle avait cette fois-ci une raison de se battre. Cette fois-ci, elle avait un intérêt à rester forte. Qu'importe ce qui devait lui arriver, elle protégerait ces petites créatures._

_ Tremblant comme une feuille à cause de tous ces sentiments mélangés, elle siffla entre ses dents :_

« Vivants ou morts, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous en prendre à des animaux sans défense. Je vous garantis que votre trafic s'arrêtera lorsque tout le monde connaîtra la vérité !

- Vous le croyez vraiment ? Rit avec éclat la millionnaire. Je dirai plutôt qu'ils seront plus d'un à vouloir s'arracher les manteaux de fourrure que ces bêtes apporteront.

- Espèce de fous, ne voyez-vous pas à quel point ils souffrent !? Craqua-t-elle, ne cachant pas ses pleurs.

- Et avez-vous pensé à la souffrance que nous ressentions de ne plus porter de doux manteaux de fourrure, ou de ne plus cribler de balles une chair courante ? Rétorqua Cruella d'une voix shakespearienne.

- Tu m'agaces au plus haut point, gamine. Grogna McLeach. J'ai l'impression d'entendre les piaillements de ce gamin qui voulait à tout prix défendre son piaf. »

_ Ne pouvant plus supporter leur indifférence, la jeune femme voulut se jeter sur la vieille lady... mais s'effondra par terre lorsque la crosse du fusil de Clayton s'abattit violemment sur sa tête. Un mal fulgurant la prit, tandis que le monde tournait à toute vitesse autour d'elle, que tout devint de plus en plus sombre et flou, et que les voix des trois tortionnaires et les pleurs des chiots se firent plus lointains._

« Voilà, comme ça, nous ne l'entendrons plus geindre. Ricana Clayton. Baissez d'un ton, les cabots !

- Laissez mon ami, bientôt, vous n'entendrez plus ces petits monstres. La rassura sa camarade. Quand devons-nous recevoir la dernière livraison ?

- D'ici à peine quelques mi... Ah, non, notre dealer est en avance, pour une fois ! S'exclama joyeusement le braconnier. »

_Très faiblement, Ali put discerner comme une lumière aveuglante venant du Globe de Passage, tandis qu'apparaissait petit à petit des cages... d'où s'élevaient d'autres cris de chiots... Elle commençait à comprendre la manière dont ils avaient procédé pour introduire clandestinement des animaux au Château sans qu'elle sache encore comment, les trois monstres avaient réussi à contacter un être vivant au Niveau Supérieur, qui se chargeait de capturer et de leurs envoyer des petits Chiens des Enfers. Elle se jurait que, si elle s'en sortait, tous les complices ayant participé à ce projet le paieraient amèrement... _

_ Gémissant de douleur, elle tenta de se relever malgré ses vertiges, mais le chasseur appuya fortement sa ranger sur son dos, l'écrasant au sol._

« Je vous ai dit de ne pas bouger... Ordonna-t-il fermement.

- Vous savez, c'est presque une chance pour vous d'avoir découvert par hasard notre cachette. L'interrompit Cruella. Voyez-vous, une chasse se prépare également là-haut... Votre chasse. Après votre prestation pitoyable à l'Arène, ils en avaient assez de reposer leurs espoirs sur une vulgaire gamine, et ont décidé d'arrêter cette mauvaise plaisanterie par leurs propres moyens et au vu de la manière dont il est parti, je crois même qu'Hades cherche la même chose.

- Après qu'on ait fini le boulot, on aurait fait la même chose, crois-moi. Rajouta McLeach, tandis qu'il ramenait les dernières cages vers les autres. Mais bon, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais pourquoi on s'amuserait pas un peu ici et maintenant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... ? »

_ Affichant un sourire mauvais, ses deux compagnons hochèrent la tête, avant que Cruella n'aille s'installer à une table de travail proche qu'Ali n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là... où étaient posés dessus d'innommables instruments tranchants, découpant, cisaillant, etc... Cadavérique, elle bégaya de peur :_

« Q... Que comptez-vous... m... me faire... ?

- Oh, pas vous, Miss... Susurra près de son visage Clayton. Mais nous savons pertinemment qu'une torture mentale peut tout aussi bien faire l'affaire... »

_ La respiration d'Ali se stoppa lorsque le braconnier s'approcha de la cage du petit chiot dents de sabre qu'il ouvrit, avant d'agripper le bébé terrifié par la peau du cou. Elle comprit de suite ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire... Ils voulaient l'obliger à assister au massacre de son petit protégé... _

_ Utilisant ses dernières forces, Ali hurla à pleins poumons d'une voix brisée :_

« NON ! Pitié, ne leur faites pas de mal ! Torturez-moi, tuez-moi à leur place, mais ne touchez pas à ces petits, pitié !

- Je vais me gêner. Ricana froidement le braconnier. Cela fait trop longtemps que je me suis pas occupé d'une bête...

- Allons jeune fille, ne voulez-vous pas constater pourquoi l'on me prénommait la Reine des Fourrures de mon vivant ? Ronronna d'impatience la vile femme. Cinq comme cela, et je vous crée la dernière tendance du marché. »

_ Ses cris résonnaient dans toute la cathédrale, qui semblait hurler avec elle toute la folie de son désespoir. Voyant à quel point le pauvre chiot souffrait et était apeuré, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se remit d'un bond sur ses jambes, s'apprêtant à ruer de coups le sadique McLeach. Mais, plus rapide qu'elle, son camarade chasseur passa son fusil par dessus elle et le plaqua contre son cou, serrant au maximum pour l'étouffer et ainsi l'empêcher de bouger. Sa vue recommençant à se troubler au vu du manque d'air, elle frissonna de dégoût et de peur lorsqu'il murmura à son oreille :_

« Toutes ces sales bêtes viennent du Niveau Supérieur... Imaginez-les... Arrachés de leurs maîtres bien aimants, ou de leurs mamans folles d'inquiétude aujourd'hui... Oh oui, qu'il était délectable de les voir arriver la queue entre les jambes, réclamant désespérément leurs familles... Sachant au plus profond d'eux qu'ils allaient finir en paillasson... C'est l'unique but de ces êtres inférieurs, faire plaisir à l'Homme... »

_ Écœurée par ces paroles odieuses, les larmes d'Ali continuèrent de couler, tandis que son regard désespéré se posait sur le petit trésor toujours tenu par McLeach. Elle pouvait ressentir son désir de retrouver sa maman, le cherchant aveuglément quelque part au Niveau Supérieur... Elle sentait sa faim, sa soif, sa peur... Elle souhaitait tellement le tenir dans ses bras, le caresser derrière les oreilles, lui susurrer des mots tendres pour le rassurer... Lui dire qu'il allait bientôt retourner chez lui... Elle était prête à donner sa vie pour permettre cela à tous ces petits prisonniers..._

_ Un élan d'espoir la prit lorsque, pris d'une envie de survie, le chiot s'échappa d'un bond au moment où le chasseur le posa sur la table de Cruella. Mais au lieu de quitter immédiatement la cathédrale, il se dirigeait tout droit vers elle et Clayton, aboyant de peine. Craignant le pire, elle hurla :_

« NON ! SAUVE TOI, SAUVE T... »

_ Un coup de feu explosa à travers la bâtisse, tandis que plusieurs gouttes de sang s'éclatèrent sur les jambes de la jeune femme... Faisant un vol plané dans les airs, le petit canin atterrit lourdement juste à ses pieds, face à elle... De petits pleurs plaintifs et bien trop faibles s'échappaient de sa petite gorge, tandis qu'une flaque de sang se formait sous son flanc, sortant de l'épais trou qu'avait provoqué l'impact de la balle... Ses yeux chargés de souffrance, de terreur pure et de manque d'amour se posèrent sur Ali... Elle crut l'entendre gémir « Maman » … Usant de ses dernières forces, le bébé tendait sa patte jusqu'à son pied, comme désirant une dernière marque d'affection... Sa respiration rauque s'atténua de plus en plus... Ses tremblements s'estompèrent... Et ses yeux blancs se posèrent vers un horizon inconnu... Le chiot ne bougea plus... Ne respira plus... Ne gémit plus sa demande d'amour..._

« Bien visé, McLeach ! Félicita Clayton en contemplant avec délectation le cadavre.

- Merci Clayton ! Ricana ce dernier. On dirait que je n'ai pas trop perdu la main !

- J'espère pour vous que la peau n'a pas été gâchée par la balle... Grogna de frustration Cruella. »

_ Ali ne les entendait plus... Ses yeux dénués de tout sentiment se posaient uniquement sur le petit animal mort... Elle priait que cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller, et qu'il n'aurait jamais quitté sa maman... Mais il était mort là, sa petite patte à ses pieds, quémandant une caresse... Elle n'avait même pas pu le rassurer, le faire partir sans souffrance... Peut-être avait-il même cru qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... ? Son cœur brisé pleurait, encore et encore... Demandait des réponses... Pourquoi l'Homme s'acharnait-il à détruire... ? Comment avaient-ils pu ôter si froidement la vie à cet être innocent... ? Jamais plus il ne lécherait affectueusement les oreilles de sa maman, jamais plus il ne courait à travers les plaines des Enfers, jamais plus il ne jouerait avec ses frères et ses sœurs, jamais plus il ne pourrait devenir un beau dent de sabre adulte ayant à son tour une famille à protéger... Jamais plus..._

_ Trop occupés à se congratuler de leur acte de cruauté sans précédent, les trois individus ne remarquèrent pas encore... que le sol commençait à trembler... Et que les yeux d'Ali prenaient une couleur noire intense... Clayton fut le premier à le remarquer, mais n'eût pas le temps de prévenir ses camarades, un hurlement strident s'échappant de sa gorge : en effet, son fusil commençait étrangement à fondre comme du métal bouillant... ses mains avec ! Il se dégagea au plus vite d'Ali, et tenta de lâcher son arme, sans effet. Le choc empêcha Cruella et McLeach de réagir, ne leur permettant que d'assister, impuissants, à la terrible torture de leur compagnon._

« AIDEZ MOOOOOOOOOOOI ! Supplia-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus à cause de la douleur inimaginable. »

_ Mais ils ne pouvaient bouger... Trop terrifiés... Regardant avec des yeux exorbités la jeune Ali, entourée de plus en plus par une aura rouge sang, ses yeux devenus entièrement noirs..._

« AU SECOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOURS ! »

_ Souffrant tel un animal à l'abattoir, Clayton ne put, malgré ses efforts, séparer son corps de son fusil en fusion... Semblant plus ne faire qu'un, la fondue se répandit de plus en plus loin, touchant bientôt le torse... Les restes de chair et de veines venant des bras disparus qui touchaient les pieds propagèrent l'horrible torture aux jambes. Ne pouvant bientôt plus se tenir debout, Clayton s'écroula au sol, dénué de tout membre, ses yeux blancs tournés vers le plafond, pris de soubresauts finaux... Cruella ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux lorsque les organes vitaux du chasseur apparurent... Au bout de longues minutes semblant interminables, il ne resta plus que de Clayton qu'une flaque de chair fumante rouge et pestilentielle..._

_ Les cris d'agonie ne résonnant plus, un silence assourdissant s'installa alors, seulement entrecoupé par des aboiements terrifiés de chiots. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'allaient pas y réchapper, les deux survivants voulurent s'enfuir... mais constatèrent que leurs corps ne voulaient absolument plus bouger, comme s'ils ne leur appartenaient plus ! Terrifiés, ils regardèrent, la peur au ventre, l'auteur de cette mort horrible. Sa silhouette disparaissait petit à petit dans son aura rouge, tandis que le sol tremblait bien plus violemment désormais, manquant de faire s'effondrer les statues de la cathédrale. Les chiots hurlaient à la mort, leur sixième sens leur faisant comprendre qu'une chose terrible se préparait..._

_ Puis soudain... tout redevint calme... Trop calme... Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. L'atmosphère était devenue suffocante et brûlante, et même le sol s'était arrêté de trembler. Quand à Ali, l'aura rouge sang l'entourant s'atténuait petit à petit... Cruella et McLeach poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, ravis que ce cauchemar se termine. Pour un peu, ils auraient pensé que la jeune femme devenait..._

_ Hélas pour eux, cette pause fut de courte durée... En effet, une onde de choc gigantesque se propagea à partir d'Ali, créant un vacarme assourdissant et un tremblement de terre titanesque. Les deux monstres furent violemment éjectés sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, s'écrasant lourdement aux pieds de la statue géante étrangement, seuls les cages restèrent épargnées par cette apocalypse, malgré que les chiots continuaient leurs hurlements stridents._

_ Pire encore, à cela s'ajouta un véritable orage au sein de la cathédrale ! D'épais et sombres nuages inondaient entièrement l'édifice, tandis que de violents éclairs s'abattaient de tous les côtés. La vision des deux méchants fut vite quasi-nulle, rendant impossible toute fuite. Comment une femme aussi faible pouvait-elle provoquer une catastrophe pareille !? Ils refusaient de croire à l'impensable... _

_ De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient plus voir Ali, mais constataient que l'ensemble des puissances naturelles semblaient provenir de sa position, et devenaient de plus en plus forts. Ils se demandaient même par quel miracle ils étaient encore vivants !_

_ Une chose encore plus incroyable se produisit alors : venant de nulle part, la Méchante Reine se cogna violemment à Cruella, paraissant complètement paniquée._

« Votre Majesté !? Hurla la faiseuse de fourrures, espérant être entendue. Mais que faites-vous ici !?

- Vous avez trouvé notre cach... la cathédrale par hasard !? Rajouta McLeach, manquant de faire une boulette.

- Non ! Répondit Grimhilde, ne pouvant contenir de violents tremblements. Je quittais tout juste l'Arène en compagnie de la Reine La, quand nous nous sommes retrouvés téléportés dans ce lieu infernal, sans aucune explication ! La... La a été... Son cœur a été transpercé par un éclair, elle est morte ! »

_ Rarement avaient-ils vu la Souveraine aussi angoissée. Et elle n'était pas la seule... Les distinguant à peine, les deux tortionnaires aperçurent plusieurs autres Méchants Disney, tout aussi perdus et choqués qu'eux. Comment s'étaient-ils tous retrouvés ici !? Cela ne pouvait encore être l'oeuvre d'Ali !?_

_ Enfin, la tempête s'estompa petit à petit, les nuages s'évaporant, les éclairs se stoppant et le sol se calmant. Seul la place où s'était tenue l'humaine était encore proie à ce désastre... Cruella et McLeach eurent le souffle coupé en voyant que tous les pensionnaires du Château avaient atterri dans la cathédrale, éberlués. Certains tremblaient en voyant le corps calciné de la Reine Léopard de « Tarzan » , d'autres manquaient de vomir devant les restes de Clayton, mais la plupart se questionnait avec angoisse. Même les plus grands sorciers parmi eux étaient incapables de réunir en une fois tous les êtres présents à cet instant ! Seule une grande puissance le pouvait... Mais personne n'osait ne serait-ce que penser à cette éventualité..._

_ Tout comme les autres, Hades avait été transféré au cœur de la bâtisse. Mais ses yeux vitreux n'étaient posés que sur le nuage d'orage encore grondant... La sueur coulant le long de son cou, il... tremblait... Il savait, contrairement aux autres, ce qui se passait et malgré qu'il avait attendu cet instant depuis trop longtemps, le doute commençait à l'envahir : et si Elle ne les aidait pas, et leur faisait tous subir la même chose qu'à Clayton et La... ? Le Dieu des Enfers avait beau être surpuissant, Sa force dépassait l'entendement... Même allié à des êtres comme Jafar, Maléfique et Ursula, il ne pourrait l'arrêter si Elle se rebellait... Avait-il eu raison de faire appel à Sa nouvelle réincarnation... ?_

_ La divinité réagit à peine lorsque Bigby le bouscula pour se placer non loin du nuage, Ratigan toujours sur son épaule. Les deux rivaux ne cachaient pas leur inquiétude, l'un pour son amie, l'autre davantage pour sa vie le Grand Méchant Loup refusait d'entendre les rumeurs qui commençaient déjà à se propager, Ali n'aurait jamais tué aussi cruellement les deux Méchants ! Quand au professeur, il se sentait stupide d'avoir cru pouvoir tirer partie de la puissance cachée de l'humaine malgré toute son intelligence, une telle puissance maléfique restait indomptable..._

_ Tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur, Bigby dit faiblement :_

« … A... Ali... ? »

_ L'ensemble de la foule sursauta en entendant comme réponse... un violon... ? Tous regardèrent dans toutes les directions, cherchant un quelconque musicien, voire un poste radio. Mais rien, absolument rien n'était à l'origine de cette musique... Celle-ci, proche d'un tango sombre, retentissait majestueusement à travers la cathédrale, comme annonçant le début d'une danse torride..._

_ … Mais l'assistance ne bougea plus d'un centimètre... lorsqu'une voix sensuelle se fit entendre du nuage :_

« When the demons are too busy

And Death's a bit too much

They call on me by name you see

For my special touch ! »

_ Les Méchants Disney étaient tous hypnotisés par la voix puissante chantant langoureusement depuis sa cachette. Les cœurs s'emballaient, les respirations s'accéléraient, les joues rougissaient... Cette voix était si sombre, chaude, sensuelle, mystérieuse, captivante... menaçante... Tous étaient partagés entre rester pour toujours à l'écouter... ou courir le plus loin possible pour sauver leurs vies..._

_ Le nuage commença à se dissiper, dévoilant lentement une silhouette qui continua son chant machiavélique :_

« To the gentleman I'm Miss Fortune

To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize

But call me by any name

Any way it's all the same... »

_ Enfin, comme dans un parfait spectacle rôdé, l'origine de la voix apparut aux yeux de tous... Personne ne dit un mot à cette vision, bien trop choqué pour cela. Tous avaient essayé d'imaginer à quoi Elle pouvait ressembler, mais personne n'en était proche... Seul le Dieu des Enfers savait déjà à quoi s'attendre tandis que ses compatriotes en étaient subjugués, il n'éprouvait que de la méfiance... Il avait déjà eu affaire à Sa dangereuse beauté, et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à son joli minois..._

_ Une peau blanche comme la neige... De longs cheveux semblant avoir été baigné dans du sang... Des yeux plus noirs que l'ébène observant sournoisement la foule... Une délectable bouche qu'une langue léchait avidement, la lèvre supérieure couverte d'un rouge à lèvre violet foncé... Un menton très légèrement volontaire... Un corps aux proportions extrêmement généreuses, uniquement vêtu d'un soutien gorge rouge presque trop petit pour une poitrine gigantesque, et d'une jupe noire fendue sur les deux côtés... La sensualité même était incarnée en cette femme... Une splendeur intouchable et menaçante..._

_ Après plusieurs millénaires d'absence, le plus grand être maléfique connu à ce jour venait de refaire surface... Scrutant de manière amusée les Méchants Disney qui ne réalisaient pas encore ce qui se passait... Passant une main dans sa longue chevelure, l'Ange Noir ronronna :_

« Even if I prefer... Lucifer... »

_ Elle émit alors un rire cruel qui retentit dans toute la cathédrale, provoquant de nouveau un tremblement de terre. Comprenant que leurs vies pouvaient s'achever d'une minute à l'autre, la plupart des Méchants Disney voulut s'enfuir... mais, tout comme l'avaient vécu Cruella et McLeach, leurs jambes ne leur obéirent pas, sous le contrôle de leur geôlière ! Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'assister à leur possible fin..._

_ Lucifer rit encore et encore, jouissant de sa liberté. 5000 ans étaient passés depuis sa mort, 5000 ans qu'elle avait attendu qu'une de ses réincarnations ait la force nécessaire pour la faire revenir. Et, contre attente, ce fut la plus faible d'entre eux qui y était parvenue ! Mais la démone ne se soucia guère de la force cachée de son hôte, profitant uniquement de son retour. Alors ainsi, elle devait sa résurrection à tous ces prétendus êtres noirs ? Enfin, à part Hades, personne n'y avait tellement cru... Eh bien, elle se ferait un plaisir de les faire sortir de leur torpeur et de les ramener à la cruelle réalité... Et elle le ferait à leur manière : en chanson !_

_ L'Ange Noir se tourna vers les deux êtres qui avaient permis un tel miracle, souriant méchamment. Il fallait à tout prix les remercier comme il se doit ! Roulant son index vers elle, elle les fit glisser à l'aide de ses pouvoirs jusqu'à elle, se délectant de la terreur sur leur visage. Ils faisaient d'un coup bien moins les malins... Ricanant, elle continua :_

« I'm the fly in your soup

I'm the pebble in your shoe

I'm the pea beneath your bed

I'm a bump on every head ! »

_ Soudain, un coup de poing invisible se fracassa sur le visage du braconnier, provoquant un très violent saignement de nez et un beau coquard sur son œil. Cruella baladait son regard entre son camarade et la femme maléfique, et voulut ouvrir la bouche pour émettre un hurlement strident mais ses lèvres se cousirent telles des fermetures éclair, l'empêchant de produire le moindre son !_

_ Ravie de ne pas être interrompue, Lucifer reprit :_

« I'm the peel on which you slip

I'm a pin in every hip

I'm the thorn in your side

Makes you wriggle and writhe... »

_ De la foule, un cri de douleur surprit les êtres présents sans raison apparente, Maléfique se tortillait de douleur au sol, tenant fermement sa côte droite. L'entourant, Jafar et Ursula voulurent utiliser leur magie pour calmer son mal, sans succès ! Suivant les paroles du chant, un point de côté, tel une épine enfoncée dans sa chair, faisant choir la sorcière. Même la Maîtresse Absolue du Mal ressentait désormais les pouvoirs qu'elle avait jugé insuffisants de l'Ange Noir ! Une rage incommensurable s'empara de son cœur devant cette humiliation... _

_ Se détournant un instant de ses jouets, Lucifer entama fièrement le refrain, les flammes illuminant la cathédrale redoublant d'intensité :_

« And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The demons tip their hats to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need ! »

_ Une autre honte auquel personne ne s'attendait survint après cette dernière phrase : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Méchant Disney le plus odieux et insensible qui soit, pleurait des larmes de sang ! La panique s'instaura de plus en plus, sans que personne ne puisse encore réagir, tous n'osant imaginer quelle torture l'Ange Déchue leur ferait à leur tour subir..._

_ Se concentrant de nouveau sur ses proies, Lucifer s'approcha sensuellement... de Bigby et de Ratigan ! Le loup ne put encore bouger d'un centimètre, et la regardait s'avancer doucement, le souffle haletant au fond de lui-même, il priait qu'Ali ne laisserait pas faire son double maléfique... mais y croyait très peu... Quand au Napoléon du Crime... Un nouveau sentiment s'emparait de lui tandis qu'il contemplait la femme fatale face à lui... La crainte était toujours présente, mais il était de plus en plus... passionné... Captivé par sa voix si irréelle et sa grâce démoniaque... Cela ne pouvait être que le fruit de ses pouvoirs, rien de plus, tenta-t-il de se convaincre..._

_ Tous deux sortirent de leurs pensées lorsque Hades, parvenant à se libérer de la paralysie de la démone, se plaça devant eux, bras tendus pour les protéger et un regard aussi dur qu'il le pouvait posé sur elle. Non pas que le Seigneur des Morts s'intéressait à leurs vies, mais il n'osait imaginer quelle réaction aurait Ali en voyant ses deux amis se faire torturer par Lucifer il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'avaient provoqué ces imbéciles tueurs d'animaux !_

_ Regardant son camarade divin avec amusement, elle haussa des épaules et le contourna, reprenant :_

« While there's children to make sad

While there's candy to be had

While there's pockets left to pick

While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs... »

_ Elle disparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumée, et provoqua encore plus de stupeur quand elle réapparut sur l'épaule de sa statue géante, fixant la foule avec délectation de toute sa hauteur._

« I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner

It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it

Cause there's one born every minute ! »

_ Une nouvelle fois, les Méchants Disney sursautèrent de surprise... en entendant les pleurs d'un bébé !? En effet, aux pieds d'une Lady Tremaine angoissée... se tenait sa fille Javotte, redevenue enfant ! Jusqu'où les dons de l'Ange Noir s'arrêteraient-ils !?_

_ Les flammes de la cathédrale faisant bouillonner l'atmosphère, elle s'exclama fièrement :_

« And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The demons tip their hats to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need ! »

_ Redevenant nuage, elle s'envola jusqu'à l'immense croix à l'envers du plafond... et entreprit de l'enflammer rien qu'en la frôlant, sa voix fantomatique s'écriant :_

« I pledge my allegiance to all things dark

And I promise on my damned soul

To do as I am told

All the demons have never seen a soldier quite like me

Not only does her job, but does it happily ! »

_Reprenant sa forme humaine et atterrissant face à McLeach, elle se lécha les lèvres de manière avide. Le véritable amusement allait pouvoir commencer..._

_ Le faisant glisser au sol jusqu'à elle, ne se souciant pas de ses suppliques de pitié, elle entama :_

« I'm the fear that keeps you waked... »

_ Jouant sur ses angoisses les plus profondes, elle le fit revivre ses derniers instants de vie avant sa chute mortelle dans la cascade, le faisant hurler comme un vulgaire enfant réclamant sa maman._

« I'm the shadow on the wall... »

_ Sans première raison apparente, le braconnier émit des gargouillis étranges, comme si quelque chose l'étouffait. Ce fut Cruella qui remarqua en première que cet état était provoqué par le fait que l'ombre de Lucifer arrachait celle de Mcleach de son humain ! Le Docteur Facilier, depuis son emplacement au sein du public, ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir à quel point être séparé de son ombre était étrangement plus douloureux qu'il n'y paraissait..._

« I'm the monsters they become... »

_ Un hurlement d'horreur s'échappa de la foule : en effet, le petit chiot dent de sabre venait tout juste de se remettre sur ses pattes... mais sous une forme de zombie ! La mâchoire pendante, la moitié de la queue manquante, un œil sortant de son orbite, la peau étant arrachée par endroit... Il n'était plus le canin si adorable, mais un monstre assoiffé de sang... et de vengeance... Rugissant, il se jeta sur la jambe de McLeach, commençant à le dévorer vivant, celui-ci ne pouvant que crier d'agonie !_

« I'm the nightmare in your skull... »

_ McLeach commença bizarrement à se tordre dans tous les sens, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. Puis, provoquant le dégoût général, il se tordit en arrière à 90° , sa colonne vertébrale et l'ensemble de ses os se craquant de part et d'autre... Malheureusement pour lui, la mort ne l'avait toujours pas pris dans ses bras, lui faisant toujours subir une souffrance indescriptible, pour le plus grand bonheur de celle qui le torturait..._

« I'm a dagger in your back... »

_ Plusieurs sabres apparurent d'un coup au-dessus du braconnier... et, telles des épées de Damoclès, tombèrent lourdement sur lui, le transperçant de part et d'autre... Une flaque de sang importante s'étira sous lui, comblant la soif du chiot zombie. Les yeux blancs de McLeach se posèrent une dernière fois sur la croix en feu, sentant que la vie le quittait de plus en plus... Ou plutôt, ne sentant que l'insupportable douleur de son corps..._

« And extra turn upon the rack

I'm the quivering of your heart

A stabbing pain, a sudden start ! »

_ Comme obéissant à ses mots, une violente attaque cardiaque se chargea de l'achever, sous les yeux horrifiés de tous ses confrères... Le cadavre de l'ancien braconnier servit de déjeuner à l'animal en rage, tandis que Lucifer posait un pied sur le macchabée, tel un chasseur fier de sa prise, riant maléfiquement en pointant du doigt les Méchants Disney :_

« And it's so easy when you're evil

This is the life, you see

The demons tip their hats to me

I do it all because I'm evil

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need !

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need !

And I do it all for free

Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need ! »

_ Les violons jouant pour elle s'estompèrent lentement, tandis que, semblant prise de nostalgie, l'Ange Noir baissa les yeux, se mordant tristement les lèvres, et leur tournant le dos. Personne ne comprit sa soudaine réaction, se demandant même si Ali ne reprenait pas le dessus (Chose que, hypocritement, beaucoup espérait désormais...). Soupirant, elle entoura son corps de ses bras, se les massant avec peine, continuant son chant de manière plus mélancolique :_

« It gets so lonely being evil...

What I'd do to see a smile even for a little while...

And... noone loves you when you're evil... »

_ Ses yeux larmoyants se posèrent doucement sur le Génie du Mal, tandis qu'il sentait son cœur éclater dans sa poitrine... Comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, la tristesse d'une personne l'avait touché personnellement... À sa plus grande honte, il rougit comme une tomate, et détourna le regard, se mordant fortement les lèvres pour sortir de ses idées tordues._

_ À cette vision, le corps de Lucifer fut pris de violents soubresauts, tandis qu'elle laissait échapper un rire cruel et satisfait :_

« I'm lying through my teeth !

Your tears are all the company I need ! »

_ Sur les dernières notes de sa chanson, l'Ange Déchue s'inclina majestueusement... alors que les personnes les plus faibles de la foule se mirent, à leur tour, à verser des larmes de sang... Pour la première fois de leurs histoires, une personne avait réussi à les faire plier de la façon la plus honteuse qui soit. Même leurs pires ennemis avaient été des adversaires moins coriaces ! La haine, la peur et la honte prenaient le dessus dans leur cœur, les faisant douter de leur avenir. Hades avait eu tort de la ramener, elle représentait davantage un danger qu'un espoir... Rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'arrêter si elle retournait sa veste... Et presque tous étaient certain que la jeune Ali utiliserait ses nouveaux pouvoirs démoniaques pour se venger de l'humiliation qu'ils lui avaient fait subir..._

_ Pendant quelques instants, la démone ne se soucia plus de ses camarades, s'observant sous toutes les coutures à travers le reflet du Globe de Passage. Malgré la peur qu'elle leur faisait ressentir, beaucoup de Méchants masculins s'accordaient sur une chose : elle était absolument splendide. Pas étonnant que l'on la surnommait également « La Séductrice Ultime » … Peut-être qu'en gagnant ses faveurs, certains auraient une chance de survivre... ? Non, c'était insensé, jamais elle ne poserait le regard sur l'un d'eux, ils ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville. Quelle honte que de se rabaisser ainsi face à une femelle..._

_ Passant son regard de son reflet à la statue géante la représentant, elle finit par dire sans modestie :_

« C'est une chance que mon physique si parfait n'ait pas changé après avoir possédé cette mortelle. Je craignais devenir aussi infâme qu'elle, quel soulagement. »

_ Ricanant, elle se retourna vers Cruella, bras croisés et regardant les alentours._

« As-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, vieille peau ? Demanda-t-elle sans honte, son pied tapotant légèrement le sol.

- … La Cathédrale des Damnés... Susurra discrètement Hades en serrant le poing, sentant sa question indirectement tournée vers lui.

- Correct, Flammy. Approuva-t-elle sans quitter la faiseuse de fourrures des yeux. Mon « très cher » paternel a ses lieux de culte, j'ai le mien. Il y a bien des millénaires, j'ai construit cet endroit à l'aide de ma magie, avec comme objectif... de provoquer les Archanges, pour être honnête. Je ne suis pas du genre à être trop narcissique... Oh, et puis si, il n'y a pas de raison bref, dans ma généreuse bonté, j'ai permis le culte de gens comme vous tous en son sein, le faisant devenir un véritable refuge pour s'imprégner de l'énergie noire des mondes. Tu remarqueras, cher Hades, que tu as ta propre statue, ayant jugé que ton physique si improbable se mariait parfaitement à l'ambiance. »

_ Le Dieu des Enfers trembla de fureur devant cette moquerie, des flammes orange commençant à apparaître sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle avait permis l'exil de Cronos dans le Tartare, toujours aussi sûre d'elle... Mais s'il espérait pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, il n'avait d'autre choix que se taire... Lui, Hades, soumis, il aurait tout vu..._

« C'est également là que j'ai donné naissance à tous mes enfants démons, les créant à partir de mon cœur de ténèbres. Acheva l'Ange Noir. Même si j'avoue que beaucoup me déçoivent par leur médiocrité... »

_ Ses yeux semblant prêts à créer des éclairs, elle posa un regard froid sur Peine et Panique, tremblant et gémissant derrière la toge de leur maître, regards baissés. Haussant les épaules, elle continua, non sans une certaine colère :_

« Sentant ma mort approcher, j'ai dû transférer ce lieu merveilleux au sein des Enfers, sous le « bon soin » de son actuel propriétaire. Et je suis fort déçue de constater que tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleur emplacement pour mon sanctuaire que les caves de ton Château, Hades...

- J'ai dû profiter de sa construction pour pouvoir le dissimuler aux yeux de ma stupide famille... et de la tienne, Lucifer... Se justifia ce dernier, se retenant fortement de hurler. »

_ Soudain, une cascade d'eau, jaillissant de nulle part, commença à s'abattre sur la divinité celui-ci l'évita de justesse en se jetant au sol, fusillant du regard la responsable._

« Couchée, sale bête... Ricana Lucifer, ne se souciant pas de sa rage. Je continue : la Cathédrale des Damnés n'est censée apparaître qu'à ceux désirant goûter au Mal Absolu. Et le sabre à son entrée en est la clé, et appartenait à Samaël, l'Ange de la Mort que je me suis faite un plaisir de tuer pour le déposséder de son bien.

- I... Il n'a pas fait s... son travail... v... vu que cette h... humaine pitoyable y... y ait entré... Tenta Cruella, courageusement ou par folie. »

_ Les Méchants Disney retinrent leur souffle devant cette insolence l'Ange Déchue, montrant d'abord une moue, finit par éclater froidement de rire, se rapprochant de sa dernière proie._

« Le sabre appartenait à l'Ange de la Mort lui-même... Et cette humaine désirait, après ce que vous lui avez fait subir, en finir avec sa vie... Je pense qu'au contraire, il n'y a rien de plus logique. Tu as du toupet, vieille peau, cela me plaît... »

_ Faisant rougir la concernée, elle frôla son index le long de sa joue, murmurant à son oreille :_

« Et, surtout, tu as eu du culot, avec tes camarades, d'avoir transformé ma cathédrale en fourrière... Certes, transformer ces animaux en manteaux de fourrure est bien cruel, et mérite sa place ici. Mais vu l'odeur que votre petit secret a installé ici, je crains fort que tu ne subisses le même destin que tes petits amis chasseurs... »

_ Souriant cruellement en voyant les yeux d'horreur que la millionnaire affichait, elle se détourna d'elle, une expression dubitative sur le visage._

« Que pourrais-je donc bien te faire subir pour la peine, mmm... ? Se demanda-t-elle.

- Non, p-pitié votre M-Majesté, j-je ne savais pas, c-ce sont McLeach et Clayton q-qui ont eu l'idée, j-j'ai essayé de les convaincre d-de trouver un autre endroit, m-mais ils...

- Tu parles trop... Soupira Lucifer, claquant des doigts. »

_ Le fusil de McLeach, posé aux côtés du cadavre de son ancien propriétaire, s'éleva dans les airs, avant de se transformer petit à petit en sable. Seuls restèrent les dernières cartouches de l'arme... qui, à toute vitesse, foncèrent sur Cruella... Au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à hurler une dernière fois, les balles se stoppèrent à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage, provoquant son incompréhension. Mais le sourire machiavélique de la démone lui fit froid dans le dos..._

« J'ai une bien meilleure idée... »

_ Une balle se transporta alors jusqu'à l'oreille gauche de la torturée... avant d'y pénétrer lentement... La cruelle diablesse cria de toutes ses forces, sentant du sang couler, et gesticula la tête dans tous les sens, espérant arrêter la douleur prenant tout son crâne. Mais, étrangement, la femme se calma au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la cartouche, ses yeux paniqués laissant la place à des yeux sans âme... La bouche légèrement entrouverte, la tête penchée sur le côté, elle fixait sans ciller un point sur le sol, un filet de bave commençant même à se former au coin de ses lèvres... Tous comprirent la terrible torture de l'Ange Noir : elle avait directement touché le cerveau de Cruella, la faisant devenir un légume..._

_ Hochant le visage de manière satisfaite, Lucifer tendit sa main vers le Globe de Passage, qui se mit de nouveau à s'illuminer. Puis, utilisant ses pouvoirs télékinésiques, elle éjecta la faiseuse de fourrures vers lui, la faisant disparaître dans un grand flash. Seul un gargouillis surpris s'échappa de la gorge de l'ancienne tueuse de chiots..._

_ Se frottant les mains, la démone ricana :_

« Nous verrons combien de temps cette vieille peau tiendra dans les Plaines de Souffre du Niveau Supérieur... Hey, cabot, une fois rentrée chez toi, attends une petite heure avant de la chasser, histoire qu'elle soit déjà bien effrayée à l'heure de ton repas. »

_ Le chiot dents de sabre zombie, sentant qu'on parlait de lui, acheva d'un coup de crocs son morceau de rein de McLeach les yeux injectés de sang, il courut jusqu'au Globe de Passage et disparut à son tour dans une explosion de lumière, bien décidé à achever sanguinairement son ancienne tortionnaire..._

_ Le regard de la meurtrière se posa alors sur les autres chiots emprisonnés qui, la contemplant tous avec frayeur, poussait de petits gémissements plaintifs, la queue entre les jambes. Sourcils et nez froncés, elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, avant de pousser un profond soupir :_

« Vous puez trop, dégagez de ma cathédrale. »

_ D'un mouvement de poignet, elle permit l'ouverture de toutes les cages. D'abord remuant sur leurs pattes de façon inquiète, les petits sortirent timidement de leurs anciennes prisons puis, semblant comprendre qu'ils étaient libres de retourner auprès de leurs familles, ils galopèrent tous jusqu'à la boule de téléportation, aboyant joyeusement. Certains, reconnaissants, voulurent remercier leur libératrice, langues pendantes, mais celle-ci les fit fuir sans retenue en émettant de graves rugissements du fond de sa gorge. Lassée de tout ce tapage, Lucifer se massa la tempe de soulagement lorsque le calme revint une fois le dernier chiot parti. De son ouïe fine, elle parvint à entendre certaines mauvaises langues insinuant qu'elle ne valait finalement pas mieux qu'Ali. Sa main crépitant, elle fut tentée de leur couper l'envie de dire de telles sottises... mais se rétracta bien vite, un mauvais sourire se faufilant sur ses lèvres. Autant s'amuser jusqu'au bout, puisque apparemment, beaucoup d'espoir reposait sur ses épaules..._

_ Les contemplant du coin de l'oeil, elle fit voler ses cheveux de sang en arrière, s'écriant :_

« Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous, un nouveau Déluge ? Il me semblait que vous vouliez que je vous aide à revenir sur Terre, c'est ce que je fais : un Globe de Passage, grand ouvert sur le Niveau Supérieur, d'où vous pourrez accéder à l'entrée même des Enfers, jusqu'à la Terre. Non non, ne me remerciez pas tous à la fois... »

_ En effet, la Porte jusqu'au Niveau Supérieur étincelait encore de mille feux, permettant encore des déplacements. Tous poussèrent des hoquets de surprise, n'arrivant pas à croire que, finalement, l'Ange Noir leur permettait de réaliser leur désir certes, elle ne leur rendait pas la vie, mais même morts, ils pourraient revenir sur Terre et imposer leur vengeance et leur règne ! Les Méchants Disney les plus crédules commencèrent à avancer jusqu'au Globe avec excitation, tandis que les plus suspicieux se scrutaient avec méfiance, ayant du mal à faire confiance à cet être qui avait montré tant de cruauté..._

_ Au début, Hades tomba également dans le panneau, prêt à brûler vif quiconque oserait traverser. Le Dieu n'osait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de son royaume si ces idiots l'envahissait ! Envahir la Terre ou les Enfers, qu'importe, tant qu'ils avaient du pouvoir ! Mais en voyant la démone ricaner froidement, il changea bien vite d'avis, décelant de suite le piège..._

« N'avancez pas ! Hurla-t-il pour les prévenir. »

_ La plupart se stoppa à ce cri, l'observant avec de gros yeux. Mais les serviteurs gobelins de Maléfique, trop stupides pour cela, continuèrent leur course jusqu'au passage ouvert. À à peine quelques mètres de l'arrivée, aucun ne vit Lucifer tendre sa main jusqu'au Globe de Passage, jetant dessus une puissante boule de feu... le faisant exploser dans une lumière brûlante... Les plus éloignés purent se protéger de la déflagration... mais les orcs, n'ayant pas conscience de ce qui leur arrivait, se consumèrent immédiatement en cendre..._

_ L'assemblée ne put réagir pendant plusieurs secondes, trop choquée pour cela. Leurs espoirs... Envolés, réduits en poussière... Elle avait désormais leur vie entre les mains, et s'amusait à les torturer avec délectation, se jouant des quelques sentiments qu'ils possédaient. Personne ne quitterait la Mort sans son autorisation, tous le savaient à présent..._

_ Écarquillant les yeux et posant sa main sur sa joue, elle s'excusa faussement :_

« Oh, veuillez m'excuser, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je visais la statue de Quenzalcoat derrière. Hideuse, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Pourquoi !? S'indigna courageusement Stromboli.

- On vous a rendu la vie ! Rajouta rageusement Alameda Slim.

- À vous de nous rendre la nôtre ! Ordonna presque Yzma. »

_ Poings serrés, Hades osa s'avancer jusqu'à elle, la scrutant sérieusement dans le blanc des yeux, disant gravement :_

« Ils ont raison... Nous ne demandons qu'un échange équivalent : ta vie contre la nôtre... »

_ Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Impassible, Lucifer ne clignait pas des yeux devant son compagnon, rendant la tension encore plus lourde. Puis, soudain, la terre se remit de nouveau à trembler, de plus en plus fort, provoquant de nouveau la panique générale comptait-elle les enterrer vivant ici !?_

_ Mais, sans s'en rendre compte de prime abord, l'ensemble de la foule se retrouva de nouveau... dans les gradins de l'Arène... La démone, de plus en plus entourée par une aura rouge sang et électrique, regardait avec des yeux flamboyants la divinité... qui était entouré désormais du Grand Méchant Loup, du Professeur Ratigan, de Zira, du Docteur Facilier et du Capitaine Crochet ? Tous se regardaient avec étonnement, puis de nouveau la femme maléfique avec méfiance, s'interrogeant : pourquoi eux... ?_

_ Et enfin... tout éclata... Le sol autour de Lucifer, sur un rayon d'une dizaine de mètres, se fissurait de part et d'autre, forçant le groupe à reculer le plus loin possible d'elle. Flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, l'Ange Déchue émettait des éclairs de plus en plus violents, et cria de toutes ses forces à travers l'Arène :_

« Vous tous, pitoyables Méchants Disney, entendez-moi bien ! Je sais être clémente et reconnaissante, et vous rendrai la vie, mais uniquement quand je l'aurai décidé ! Vous n'êtes rien face à moi, vous n'êtes rien du tout tout court, de quel droit osez-vous me donner des ordres !? »

_ Plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent dans les gradins, mais épargnèrent le public de peu, créant néanmoins un vent de peur. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, l'Ange Noir continua fermement :_

« Vous êtes désormais tous sous mon pouvoir, et quiconque osera désormais me faire face en subira les conséquences ! Je suis Lucifer, l'Archange Déchue, l'Ange Noir, je vous plierai à ma volonté ! »

_ Elle scruta avec rage le Dieu des Enfers qui ne plia cependant pas, son corps devenant une véritable torche humaine. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à la combattre, mais il restait encore le propriétaire des lieux, pas question qu'elle lui pique la place ! Il regrettait... Il regrettait désormais d'avoir réveillé cette puissance obscure... Mais hors de question de l'admettre, et encore moins d'utiliser la solution qu'avaient proposé Jafar, Maléfique et Ursula..._

_ Volant jusqu'au groupe, elle se pencha d'abord sur Zira, grognant :_

« Je vous ferai redevenir de véritables chatons dociles ! »

_ La lionne, fourrure hérissée et crocs sortis, rugit furieusement. Même si elle devait en pâtir, jamais ne se laisserait-elle faire sans se battre. Elle avait déjà souffert de la tyrannie d'Hades, il était hors de question qu'un autre démon impose sa loi dans sa vie..._

_ La démone se tourna ensuite vers le Docteur Facilier, ricanant :_

« Je vous réduirai en esclavage ! »

_ Tremblant de fureur, le Maître des Ombres comprit de suite l'allusion au terrible passé des noirs, et se mordit les lèvres pour contenir toute forme de réponse. Comme il aurait voulu que ses cartes le contredisent une fois de plus... Seconde fois qu'il souffrait à cause d'une de ses prédictions..._

_ Elle se rabattit ensuite sur le pirate, sifflant :_

« Je vous ferai couler, corps, cœur et âme ! »

_ La main de Crochet frôla rapidement la paume de son épée, tandis qu'il prit une profonde inspiration pour regagner son calme. Cela serait inutile pour lui, il n'avait plus ni l'un, ni l'autre... après tout, il avait déjà tout perdu... Il ne lui restait quasiment plus rien..._

_ Lucifer se concentra ensuite sur Bigby, rugissant :_

« Vous deviendrez des moutons bien obéissants et terrorisés ! »

_ Le canin baissa les oreilles, à la fois de soumission et de colère. En apprenant à connaître Ali, il avait refusé de croire qu'un tel être noir pouvait exister en elle... Il s'était trompé... et se demandait même avec honte si cela changerait quoi que ce soit dans leur relation..._

_ Enfin, se léchant les lèvres avec délectation, elle susurra à l'attention du Génie du Mal :_

« Vous ne serez plus que des jouets... »

_ Le cœur du criminel éclata dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il tournait rageusement le regard. Jamais il ne se rabaisserait à cela, jamais il ne se soumettrait à une telle femme... Mais il se haïssait tellement de rougir à ce point devant cette créature..._

_ Paraissant se calmer subitement, Lucifer atterrit doucement au sol, les éclairs autour d'elle disparaissant. Qu'il était jouissif de ré-imposer son Mal... Des Méchants, eux... ? Elle en doutait réellement, au vu de leurs airs terrifiés... Désormais, ils devaient continuellement s'attendre au pire : l'Ange Noir, selon leur volonté, était de retour, et allait s'en donner à cœur joie..._

_ Riant à gorge déployée, elle acheva ironiquement :_

« Mais je suis certaine que nous deviendrons de très bons amis ! »

_ Elle ne put continuer à enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, sentant d'un coup une immense fatigue la prendre. Elle avait, vraisemblablement, trop abusé de ses pouvoirs... Et tout ça à cause de ce stupide corps d'humaine qui l'accueillait... Elle n'allait, bien entendu, pas l'admettre devant eux, mais il lui faudrait du temps avant de retrouver la totalité de ses pouvoirs infinis... Le temps que son hôte s'habitue à sa présence... Quelle plaie, à l'époque, elle aurait déjà pu faire tant de choses... Et au vu son extrême épuisement, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir réitérer les mêmes prodiges qu'aujourd'hui... Mais... autant continuer à leur faire croire le contraire..._

_ Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle se dit qu'elle avait une dernière chose à achever avant de replonger dans son sommeil désormais temporaire. Claquant des doigts, une explosion légère se fit entendre bien au loin, sans qu'aucun ne put expliquer l'origine. Souriant méchamment, elle expliqua :_

« Pour éviter tout autre sacrilège dans ma cathédrale, j'en condamne l'accès en détruisant le Sabre de Samaël. Désormais, moi seule pourrai vous autoriser à y pénétrer, et croyez-moi que cela n'est pas près d'arriver ! Halala, détruire une telle relique, voyez ce que vous m'obligez à faire... »

_Se sentant prête à s'endormir debout, à sa plus grande honte, l'aura rouge sang apparut de nouveau autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle disparaissait aux yeux de tous... non sans laisser un dernier avertissement :_

« Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort, mes chéris... Je ne suis pas la seule dont vous devez vous méfier, désormais... »

_ Un rire tonitruant suivit ses paroles, tandis que l'Ange Noir, dans une dernière révérence, disparut entièrement du champ de vision de l'ensemble. Sa voix puissante s'estompa petit à petit... avant que n'émerge subitement Ali, de nouveau elle-même... Complètement épuisée, la jeune femme s'effondra au sol, évanouie, respirant à peine... Des centaines de yeux vitreux se posèrent sur l'endormie, tous comprenant le sens caché de la dernière phrase de Lucifer : elle était l'eau qui dort... Ils étaient convaincus qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser les pouvoirs de l'Ange Déchu pour se venger... De qui, entre Lucifer et Ali, était réellement la plus menaçante... ?_

_ Bigby fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur, hurlant le nom de son amie et s'agenouillant à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras et la faisant gesticuler, complètement paniqué. _

« Ali ! Ali ! Je t'en prie, reviens à toi ! »

_ Le Napoléon du Crime, silencieux, ne disait mot, observant sans ciller sa camarade de chambre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était... profondément perturbé... Ses yeux... Sa voix... Son sourire... Il ne parvenait plus à voir l'innocente en face de lui, mais voyait à la place le visage de la démone... Que diable avait pu faire cette sorcière sur son subconscient... ? N'étant pas en état d'aider sa compagne, il sauta de l'épaule du loup et quitta, tête basse, l'Arène, plongé dans ses pensées... Pourvu que cela ne soit que passager..._

_ Ne se souciant pas de ce départ, le Grand Méchant Loup ne regardait qu'Ali, terrifié. Elle était d'une pâleur extrême, et il voyait à peine sa poitrine se soulever ! Qu'importe ce qui venait de se passer, il ne la laisserait pas tomber ! Il posa alors son regard sur le Docteur Facilier et, sans aucune honte, le supplia :_

« Facilier, je t'en supplie, aide-la ! »

_ Le sorcier vaudou fronça d'abord les sourcils, d'abord peu enthousiaste à l'idée de venir en aide à quelqu'un. Mais ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme, et son instinct de médecin, qu'il avait depuis bien longtemps refoulé, se réveilla en lui elle semblait très mal en point, la résurrection de Lucifer l'avait complètement vidé... Sans ses soins, pourrait-elle même survivre au choc qu'avaient subi son corps et son esprit... ? Et puis, qu'importe ce que pourraient penser les autres !_

_ D'un hochement de tête, il s'approcha à son tour, et prit immédiatement son pouls. Se mordant les lèvres d'anxiété, il regarda sérieusement Bigby, murmurant discrètement :_

« Conduis-la immédiatement dans sa chambre. Je vous retrouve de suite, le temps d'aller chercher mon matériel. Il lui faut prodiguer des soins d'urgence si nous ne voulons pas qu'elle reste dans le coma... ou pire... »

_ Les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse, le canin approuva et, la portant sans trop de difficultés dans ses bras, se rua vers la sortie. Facilier soupira profondément si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il reprendrait son métier de médecin, il ne l'aurait jamais cru... Puis, pressé et concentré, il quitta à son tour l'Arène._

_ S'approchant du dernier lieu où s'était tenue Lucifer, Zira renifla le sol et frémit de dégoût. Le sable, désormais noirci par la puissance qu'elle avait dégagé... empestait le sang... Ils s'étaient tous trompés... Elle s'était trompée... Ali abritait bien en elle l'Ange Noir... Ils avaient tous provoqué son retour, et aujourd'hui, ils en payaient le prix fort... Quatre des leurs avaient succombé dans d'atroces souffrances à ses tortures... La lionne repensa à la Reine La, l'une des seules humaines avec qui elle avait entretenu des liens « amicaux ». Peut-être que s'ils avaient agi un peu plus gentiment avec l'humaine... Zira grimaça aussitôt devant cette pensée. Allons donc, un Méchant au cœur tendre... Hors de question qu'elle se rabaisse à cela elle n'était plus la petite lionne chétive du passé... Et cela lui avait trop coûté de protéger quelqu'un..._

_ Gravement, elle s'écria à l'attention de Crochet :_

« Tu as eu de la chance que cela ne soit pas toi... »

_ Le pirate ne rétorqua rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Bien entendu que, désormais, il se sentait menacé... Mais il se garda bien de le divulguer à voix haute... et, surtout, d'exprimer ses véritables pensées : il voulait, contrairement aux autres, subir la colère de Lucifer... Personne ne le savait, mais une dépression grave le dévorait petit à petit depuis son arrivée aux Enfers, le faisant devenir l'ombre de lui-même... Il le cachait, bien entendu, aux yeux de tous, se faisant paraître à la place pour un épéiste dangereux et expérimenté, hanté uniquement par le démon de l'alcool... S'ils savaient que cette ivresse cachait un mal-être bien plus profond, une souffrance incompréhensible à leurs yeux... Les moqueries qu'il subissait augmenteraient... Il s'y refusait... mais savait que, tôt ou tard, il ferait de nouveau face à Lucifer... Et il n'avait cure de l'issue de cet affrontement..._

_ Secouant la tête, il commença également à partir, à la suite de Zira... non sans scruter avec un regard noir le Dieu des Enfers. Celui-ci se retrouva ainsi seul, observant sans bouger les dégâts de l'Arène. Ils étaient passés à ça d'une catastrophe sans précédent, pire encore que les horreurs vécues à ce jour... Il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé que tout cela soit enfin fini... Mais les murmures dans les gradins le firent bouillonner :_

« Nous allons tous mourir...

- Je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû la faire revenir...

- Hades aurait mieux fait de nous écouter...

- J'espère qu'il sera le prochain sur sa liste...

- Il fera moins le malin, comme ça.»

_Serrant les poings à s'en couper les veines, il disparut dans un « pouf » nuageux, se téléportant jusqu'à ses appartements du Niveau Supérieur. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne fit absolument rien, savourant seulement le calme ambiant... Mais, d'un coup, il laissa exploser toute sa rage dans un brasier puissant, et balança des boules de feu, encore et encore, sur tout ce qui l'entourait, réduisant rapidement sa demeure en cendres. Le feu se propageant de plus en plus ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde il fallait à tout prix qu'il se défoule et soit entouré par son élément !_

_ Hurlant de colère, il les maudissait... Tous... Il était bien trop facile de lui faire porter seul le chapeau, chacun avait sa part de responsabilité ! Et les trois tueurs d'animaux étaient ceux ayant réussi à trouver le point faible qui avait fait craquer Ali ! Les moqueries, la solitude et le rabaissement s'étaient chargés du reste... Et si, vraiment, son idée était si mauvaise, ils n'avaient qu'à pas le suivre !_

_ Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais le regrettait amèrement, malgré qu'il refusait de l'admettre devant ces idiots. Comment parviendrait-il à ne pas perdre la face et, surtout, à convaincre l'Ange Noir... avant qu'elle ne les massacre jusqu'au dernier... ? L'hypocrisie ? La force ? Non, rien ne fonctionnerait avec elle, absolument rien... Il la maudit, au plus profond d'elle-même : pourquoi cela devait-il être si compliqué... ? Il regretta que la jeune Ali n'ait pu la réveiller sans qu'ils utilisent forcément des moyens radicaux... Quelle faible... Hélas, ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en prendre plein la figure..._

_ Finissant par se calmer, la divinité s'effondra sur son fauteuil en pierre, se frottant les yeux d'épuisement. Ses appartements succombaient toujours aux flammes, mais qu'importe, la chaleur le calmait, et il ferait tout reconstruire. __À__ moins d'un miracle, il ignorait totalement comment ils allaient s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts... Il repensa alors à la prédiction des Moires, en particulier du cœur de glace se brisant... Parlaient-elles de l'Ange Déchue ? Trouverait-il un moyen de la forcer à leur obéir ? Il soupira à cette pensée, n'en revenant pas que son dernier espoir reposait sur une prophétie._

_ Mais au vu de la crise que le Château traversait, il n'avait vraisemblablement pas d'autre choix..._


End file.
